His Butler My Love
by Minight51
Summary: CielXSebastian A love story be tween a demon and a human. WARNING: this will contain boyxboy fluff and eventually have Lemon. if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey, this is my first ever fanfic. I do hope that you readers enjoy what I have written. I do not own any of the character in this story. The right to own it belongs to Yana Toboso. WARNING: this dose contain BoyXBoy fluff so if you don't like that kind of stuff then this is not for you.**

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

It was midnight in the Phantomhive manner. All in the house are fast asleep, except Sebastian. By the light of a single candle, he looks through the shelves of the library for a book that caught his eye. His signature smirk grows on his face when his eyes fall across the title "Big Cats of Africa". He starts to make his way to a chair when he hears a loud noise come from the young Earl`s room. Sebastian drops the book and quickly make his way to his master's room. He slowly opens the door and looks at the tangled mess that is Ciel Phantomhive. The head of the Phantomhive family and owner of the Funtom toy company, And all at the age of thirteen. Even though there is no light in the room Sebastian`s demon eye sight sees Ciel tangled up in his sheets. The butler chuckles as he steps into the room. The earl turns in his bed moans loudly. Just as Sebastian leans down to try to wake his master from his nightmare, Ciel bolts up with a loud scream.

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Everything was dark. All he could hear was the cries and screams of the other kids that he could not see. He was crouched in the far corner of his cage. He prayed for someone to save him. He wanted his mother to come wake him and tell him it was all a dream. But sitting there in the dark he knew that would never happen. He remembered the flames. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was them burning. Their faces twisted in pain and fear. He heard the clinking of a keychain. Next thing he knew, hand grabbed him. People in cloaks and masks held him tight as they laid him on a cold, white stone surface. _Help me_ he thought. As he struggled he felt the cold touch the sensitive skin around the brand mark they had burned into his back. _Anyone please save me._ He looked up and saw one of the people hold a golden dagger over him. His eyes widen and he finally makes his pleas be heard.

"Someone save me! Please get me out. Save me please!"

The dagger comes down and plunged into his abdomen. Tears flooded his eyes he scrams out. He flies up into a sitting position. He looks around and his eyes fall on a figure with raven black hair. He sees a worried look on his face and realizes that it is Sebastian. Normally he would get mad at intrusion but now he was just too scared. For once he didn't care about his pride or his family name. He pulled his knees to his chest and let the tears fall.

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian watched as his master started to cry. He hadn`t seen him in this state since the circus. And for the first time in a while he had no idea what to do. He felt the urge to hug him, but didn't think that the young lord would appreciate the jester. But after a few moments the urge won out. He sat behind Ciel and pulled him into his lap. To the demon's surprise and pleasure Ciel did not pull away. Instead he hid his face in the crook of Sebastian`s neck. As he wrapped his arms around the crying child he felt something deep inside. A need to protect him. And not just because of the contract. He was never ordered to comfort the earl. And his life was not in any danger. This feeling came from somewhere else. It was then in that moment when Sebastian realized that he actually cared for Ciel, and maybe just maybe something more.

"S-Sebastian?"

He looked down into the mismatched eyes of his master.

"Yes, my lord?"

"When did you come in?"

"Just before you woke up. In fact, I was about to try to wake you up myself when you sat up. Was it a dream that made you toss and turn in your sleep?"

"Y-Yes, it was." He looks down at his hands. "I`m sure you wandering what it was about."

"In truth, I am, but it is your choice to tell me or not. Though I think I can guess. Was it about the night I first met you? The night we bonded ourselves with the contract?" The small earl said nothing but nodded his head. Tears still fell softly down his face.

"Young master I promise never to let anything like that to ever happen to you. As long as I am under your service, I will protect you with my life. I wish I knew how to protect you from nightmares I truly do."

Ciel shook his head. "You can`t protect me from my own head, Sebastian."

"I know…" He, hugged Ciel a little tighter. "But I still wish I could."

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Ciel leaned onto Sebastian's chest. He usually wouldn`t allow him to be this close. But right now, he just wanted to be held. He knew his secret feelings for his butler was and forever would be one sided. But he could not help but pretend that he was in the arms of a guy who loved him. He could feel Sebastian`s chin resting on his head and his breath through his blueish hair. He could just imagine looking up and giving the man he loved a kiss.

 _NO_ , he chided himself. _Don't get your hopes up. All he wants from you is your soul. Why would he ever fall for you._

"S-Sebastian?"

Ciel looked up into the red eyes of Sebastian. He never had to hide his true nature around him.

"Yes, my lord?"

"When did you come in?"

"Just before you woke up. In fact, I was about to try to wake you up myself when you sat up. Was it a dream that made toss and turn in your sleep?"

"Y-Yes, it was." He looks down at his hands. _He always knows what bothering me, but then it's his job to know_. "I`m sure you wandering what it was about."

"In truth, I am, but it is your choice to tell me or not. Though I think I can guess. Was it about the night I first met you? The night we bonded ourselves with the contract?" The small earl said nothing but nodded his head. Tears still fell softly down his face. _It's like he can read my mind_.

"Young master I promise never to let anything like that to ever happen to you. As long as I am under your service, I will protect you with my life. I wish I knew how to protect you from nightmares I truly do."

Ciel shook his head. "You can`t protect me from my own head, Sebastian."

"I know…" Ciel feels his arms pull him closer. "But I still wish I could."

 _Maybe he does care for me. I mean he can't lie, that was one of the first orders I gave him. But still it's his job to care for me. But nothing in his job disruption states that he must comfort me when I'm sad. Nor that he needs to try to take away the thing that upset me in the first place. Well at least not without a direct order and I never gave him one._ Ciel just sat there and pondered what to do. After a while he had stopped crying and calmed down. Then he felt Sebastian slip out from under him and stand up. Ciel looked up at him as he started to head for the door. He knew he had to do something now before he lost his confidence.

"Sebastian wait!"

The butler turned around. "Do you need something else my lord?"

"Can you come back over hear and sit, please?"

He stood there for a moment, but then walked back over to the bed and sat in front of Ciel.

"You promised never to lie to me, right?"

"Of course, my lord."

"OK, then I want you to tell me exactly how this makes you feel"

"How what mak…" Ciel cuts off his sentence by softly pressing his lips against his butlers. After a few seconds, he pulls away and see a look of shock of Sebastian`s face. He looks down as tears start to form in his eyes once again.

"I-I think I know how you feel. I can see it on your face. It`s not right for me to feel this way towards another man let alone a demon. I`m sorry I just couldn't hide it anymore." Ciel felt a soft touch pull his face up. He looked into the eyes of his butler.

"My lord, that's not how I feel at all." He leaned forward and returned the kiss that Ciel had given him. _H-He kissing me! He is actually kissing me!_ Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian`s neck and pulled himself closer.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you will comment on how good I did or if I did something wrong you can tell me that too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Ciel had been quiet for a while now, and now he needed his rest. Sebastian decided that it was time to take his leave. So, he slipped out from under Ciel. _I don`t need to get attached. It's not like he could love me. I mean he probably thinks I'm just here for his soul. Well I was at first but now I just want to be near him._ He makes his way to the door.

"Sebastian wait!"

 _He most likely wants some milk with honey_. The butler turned around. "Do you need something else my lord?"

"Can you come back over hear and sit, please?"

He stood there for a moment. _Did I do something wrong?_ Then walked back over to the bed and sat in front of Ciel.

"You promised never to lie to me, right?"

 _What brought this on? Did he think I didn't mean what I said?_ "Of course, my lord."

"OK, then I want you to tell me exactly how this makes you feel"

"How what mak…" His sentence is cut short because of lips pressing against his own. It takes him a second to realize that his master is kissing him. When Ciel finally pulls away, Sebastian can't help but look at him with shock. _Did that really just happen?_ Ciel`s eyes start to water again and he looks down.

"I-I think I know how you feel. I can see it on your face. It`s not right for me to feel this way towards another man let alone a demon. I`m sorry I just couldn't hide it anymore."

 _Oh, he thinks that I didn't like it! I have to change that._ He places his finger under his master's chin and lifts it so he can look him in the eyes.

"My lord, that's not how I feel at all." He leaned forward and returned the kiss that Ciel had given him. He felt his love`s arms wrap around his neck so he could pull himself closer to Sebastian. After a long minute, Sebastian pulled away and placed his forehead on Ciel`s.

"That young master is how I feel about that. And as we established earlier I can never lied to you.

A rare smile of happiness grew on Ciel`s face. Tears once again rolled down his face.

"Young master? Did I upset you?"

Ciel looked up and shook his head. "I guess a demon wouldn`t know the difference between tears of pain and…." He placed a small kiss on Sebastian`s lips. "tears of joy."

Sebastian smiled and wiped the tears away. "I`m glad that you are happy. In fact, I don't remember the last time you were truly happy. But you have cried too much for one night and you still need some sleep." Ciel nodded his head and let go of Sebastian, and allowed him to tuck him back into bed. Sebastian stood to take his leave and Ciel looked up.

"Sebastian, can you stay with me for the night?"

Sebastian turned and smiled. "of course, my lord." He sat down on the bed and watched the earl.

Ciel blushed and looked down. "I meant in the bed, with me. And it`s not an order, it's a request."

A smile made its way across his face. "I would be glad to young master." He slid his tale coat off his shoulders and placed it on a chair. Before he slid into the bed Ciel spoke once more.

"And one more thing. When we are, alone call me Ciel."

Sebastian slid in next to Ciel and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Ok, Ciel"

Ciel sighed and cuddled into Sebastian`s chest and drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian just laid there and watched Ciel sleep. As he watched his mind began to wander. _I can`t believe I fell in love with a human. It's never been heard of. Though it is true that humans often fall for us we never truly feel any affection towards them. So why do I feel this way? But it`s not a bad thing. I wouldn`t trade this feeling for all the souls in the world. I`m glad I met this boy. I haven`t been this happy ever, not in all my years have I felt this way towards any being._ He looked down at his love and ran his fingers through his blue hair.

"I love you ma- Ciel"

The night eventually gave way to the dawn and Sebastian slid out of the bed. He needed to get started on the morning chores before the three halfwits woke. After cleaning the silverware and dusting various rooms in the mansion, he headed down to the kitchen and started the master`s breakfast and morning tea. He had just entered the kitchen when he realized that he had forgotten his tail coat. _Oh, well, I'll just get it when I go back up._ As he poached a fresh egg, Bard sleepily walks in.

"Morning Mr. Sebastian." He rubs his eyes and grabs a piece of bread.

"Good morning Bard. How was your night?"

"Good I guess, I woke up once to this loud sound. It kind of sounded like a scream but by the time I realized what it was it stopped I did not hear it again. So, I just fell back to sleep."

"Oh, well I guess you must have dreamt it. I`m a light sleeper and I never woke."

"Yeah, that must be it." At that moment, May-Rin and Finny walked in.

"Good morning you two, I hope you had enough sleep."

"Oh, I had a nice night. Yes, I did, Mr. Sebastian."

"I had a good night Mr. Sebastian. Thanks for asking. "

"I`m glad to hear that. Now if you will excuse me I must bring this up to the young master. I hope you all will start your jobs in a timely manner."

The three salute in perfect unison. "Yes sir!"

When Sebastian walks into Ciel`s chambers he finds the boy already awake and siting on the side of bed.

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Ciel woke to a cold feeling. He slowly opened his eye and looked around. _Did last night really happen?_ His eyes fell on a chair next to the bed. He saw a long tail coat neatly folded and draped over the back. He sat up and smiled. _It did happen, I kissed my demon butler. And not only that he kissed me back!_ He heard the door open behind him and watched as Sebastian walked in with the breakfast cart.

"I was not expecting you to be awake. Is there something wrong Ciel?"

He just shook his head. _He is still calling me by my name!_ "No, I just woke up and you weren't there. I figured you just went to get the breakfast. When did you leave?"

Sebastian rolled the cart over to the side of the bed. "Right as the sun came up. I didn't think that our feelings for each other was a reason to slack. So, I got your breakfast and tea." He handed the earl a teacup of fresh Earl Gray tea.

"No, I suppose you are right. So, you stayed here all night?"

"Yes, I did, though I did not sleep. Since it is not a necessity for demons to sleep. So, how was the rest of your sleep?"

'I don't think I've ever had that good of a night sleep."

"I`m glad, so for breakfast we have a poached egg over grilled salmon and a mint salad. And other than a dance lesson early this morning and some paperwork, your schedule is clear."

"Well, I would love to skip the dance lesson but you always make me. I rather have a meeting with the Viscount Druitt."

"I have told you before. Being an Earl you need to know the fundamentals of dancing. I know you don't like it but we all have to do things we don't like at times."

"Oh really? When have you ever had to do something that you didn't like?"

"I do it every day. I have to deal with Fenny, May-Rin and Bard. I sometimes wonder why you insisted on hiring them when you know perfectly well that I can do it all."

"Because you are pretending to be human. And a normal human can`t do everything that needs to get done on just a normal day. Not to mention when I hold parties here. Since we have others here, people don't get suspicious. If word got out that I made a contract with a demon well no one would ever trust the queens guard dog ever again. Well but I`m sure the underground would run with their tails between their legs."

"Well they would do that or try to use you as bait to try and get me to work for them. And honestly you seem to get kidnaped way more often than should be healthy for a person."

"You think I don't know that? Now can you please get me dressed, I don't think it would look good if I entered the ballroom in my night clothes."

Sebastian chuckled and bent down to undo his night shirt. "Yes, Ciel."

"One more thing, in future nights don't leave your clothes in my room. If someone was to see they might start poking their nose where it doesn't belong."

"And where would that be?"

Ciel grabbed his butlers tie and pulled him closer, "my personal business." He closed the gap between them and kissed Sebastian. Ciel pulled away and saw that Sebastian was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"My love, I happy to be your personal business."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters. I wish I did but I don't. If you are wandering why I only post once a week it is because I only have internet once a week. I'm sorry I wish I could post more often. if I ever find my self with internet in the rest of the week I will post a bonus chapter. I hope you like it.**

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Days past and Ciel sometimes had to remind himself of the way people needed to see him. Mature beyond his age and would not be pushed around. But sometimes when he was alone he would find himself thinking about Sebastian and smiling. Sebastian stayed with Ciel during the night and most of the time Ciel didn't even have to ask him to. Sebastian never did leave his tail coat in the room, but he did do small things only Ciel would catch onto to prove that he was there the night before. Like the candelabra would be on the wrong side of the bed. Or the chair would be in a different spot then when he went to sleep. One afternoon, Sebastian entered with his tea and he had forgotten to regain his composer.

"My, I don't think I have ever seen that expression on your face. May I ask what brought it on?"

Ciel looked back down at his papers. "I don't know what you are talking about. What did you bring me this afternoon?"

"I have made a strawberry sponge cake that will pair nicely with the green tea I have prepared."

"I`m sure that will do. If there is not anything else, you may go back to work."

"Actually, you have two top priority letters. One is from her majesty and one is from your fiancée."

"Let me get Lizzy's letter over with." Ciel opens the letter and reads it as he sips his tea. _Oh my, I'm sure Sebastian will love this piece of news_. "Great, I guess I`ll be going to a ball tomorrow. It her birthday and it will look bad if I do not attend. But I will not stay lon…" From outside the window there was a loud crash. When Ciel turned around he saw that one of the trees had been toppled over and he sighed.

"Sebastian go fix Finny`s mess than go back to work."

"Yes master."

"Master?" Ciel watched a grin grow on his butler`s face.

"Sorry, _Ciel."_

The hours pasted slowly as Ciel looked over the daily paperwork. Then it dawned on him that he had yet to read the queens letter. He looked around his desk but couldn`t find it.

"Sebastian, I need the queens letter. Bring it to me." He knew full well that though the butler was probably in the kitchen he still heard him. After about a minute the butler entered with the letter.

"Here you are, my lord."

"What did you just call me?"

"My apologies, Ciel. This will take some getting used to."

"Ok then" he smiled and started to read it. "It seems that there has been a lot of kidnappings. All the victims have been boys that are thirteen years old. It also seems like the culprits have grown more reckless. The last victim was a nobleman`s son. Taken right of the family grounds. I guess I should go talk to them. And as a bonus is that the family will owe me a favor when I'm able to bring their son home. Get the carriage ready, Sebastian. And send a letter ahead so they know we are coming. It`s not proper to arrive at a nobleman`s house unannounced."

"Yes, Ciel"

As the carriage rolled along the road, Ciel looked over the details of the case. In all, twelve boys have been taken and no bodies have turned up. So, either they are being kept for some reason or being sold. Other than the age, there seems to be no connection between the victims. The kidnappers never leave anything and the families never get a ransom note. So, what are they doing with the boys?

When they arrive at the house, officers of the Yard are out front. Sebastian helps Ciel out of the couch and they walk up to an officer.

"I am the Lord Phantomhive, I demand to speak to whomever is in charge."

"Beat it kid, I don't have time for this."

Ciel held out the queen's letter. "In case you don't know I am the queen`s watchdog. And I have been asked by her majesty to take charge of this case. Now if you would please show me to whoever is in charge."

As the guard read the letter, his eyes got bigger. "I`m sorry my Lord, I never thought that the guard dog was just a child. Fallow me please. The inspector is inside, talking to the parents."

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

-back in the carriage-

Sebastian sat across from Ciel and watched as he just stared out the window. "It seems that these parents know about as much as the others. So, what do we do now?"

Ciel sighed, "I don't know. But I do know that this will probably end when I get kidnapped. I fit all the parameters and they aren't scared of taking noble children. Plus, I'm sticking my nose into their plan. But I would like to avoid that if possible. I think I have been taken more than any other kid in the world and it does get bothersome."

"But at least you know that you can get out of there. The boys that have been taken have no such guaranty."

Ciel smirks and looks over at him. "True, we can`t all have butlers of the demon variety." He watched as Ciel stood and sat on his lap. Then Ciel adjusted himself so that he was straddling the demon. Sebastian smiled and placed his hands on Ciel`s waist.

"That's true, and not all demons have a human that they actually want to save. It`s no longer obligation or because I want your soul. If anything, where to happen to you I would never forgive myself."

He looked at Ciel and saw a confused look on his face. "You don't want my soul?" The demon smiled and shook his head.

"No Ciel, I don`t." he leans forward and placed his forehead on Ciel`s. "Once upon a time I would have done anything to get your soul. But now, all I want is you."

He felt Ciel wrap his arms around his neck. "Then what will you do when my side of the contract is done?"

"I just won't collect it. I get to choose when I take your soul."

"Great, I was counting on you taking my soul so I wouldn`t have to marry Elizabeth. What am I going to do now?"

"We will think of something. Besides…" Sebastian wraps his arms around Ciel and pulls him closer. "I don't like sharing things that are mine." He places his lips on Ciel`s and Ciel pulled himself closer and pushed his lips into Sebastian`s.

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Ciel ran his finger through Sebastian`s hair. He pulled at Sebastian`s hair, trying to find way to deepen the kiss. He felt something warm rub across his bottom lip. He smiled and opened his mouth to let in Sebastian`s tongue. He allowed it to roam his mouth, finding every crevasse. When their tongues met, they started a hypnotic dance for dominance and Ciel quickly submitted. A memory came to mind. Something Sebastian had said to the he/she grim reaper Grell. ' _I can tie a charry stim in a knot with my tongue.'_ The thought made him smile. He thought about what Sebastian had said " _I don`t like sharing things that are mine."_ _He said I`m his, and not just his next meal. And he is no longer just my butler. I`ve been taught that it is wrong to love a man this way but I`m already going to hell so it doesn't matter. I love this man; no I love this demon. He is mine and I am his and that's just the way I want it._

Ciel slowly pulled away and looked right into Sebastian`s eyes. He noticed that they had gone from their usual maroon to the demon red. He smiled and felt his cheeks turn red. What he was about to say he had not said since his parent's death.

"Sebastian I love you."

The demon`s eyes glowed a little brighter and a smile stretched across his lips. "I love you too, _Ciel_. _"_ He leaned forward to kiss him again when they felt the carriage stop. He sighed and set Ciel back on the seat. "I guess we have to continue this later. You still have paperwork to do then you have to get a goodnights sleep or you might not make it through Lady Elizabeth`s ball."

"Don't remind me, If I could pass on the invitation I would."

"Of course, my love and I would not mind it if you spent less time with her either." Sebastian opened the door and helped Ciel out. As they entered the mansion they were greeted by May-Rin.

"Welcome home, young master. I hope you had a nice trip. Sebastian there is a problem with the stove it doesn't want to light and I tried to keep Bard for messing with it, yes, I was. And if you don't `hurry then he might…" Her sentence was cut off by a loud boom coming from the kitchen. Ciel rolled his eyes and starts walking towards his study.

"Sebastian take care of that and when your done I`ll take dinner in the study."

Sebastian bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart. "yes, my Lord."

When Ciel entered his study, he sat in his chair and tried to focus on his paperwork but he couldn`t. All he could think about was what had happened in the carriage. _There is no going back now. I love a demon and he loves me back. We have both said it out loud. What will happen now. I can`t marry Elizabeth. It wouldn`t be fair to her. And Sebastian wouldn`t have it. I`ve seen what he is like when he's angry and I don't want to put her in the path of his wrath. I don't love her the way I love Sebastian. But she is still close to the family and a close friend._

He is so lost in thought that he doesn`t notice the window behind him opening. Next thing he knew a cloth covers his mouth and everything goes dark.

 **Authors Note: I know its a cliff hanger But its all I can give you at this point in time. I hope that you have liked my story and will continue to read it. if you have any thoughts about how I can make this story better I am open to suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I do not own any Black Butler or any of the characters(I wish). This does have boyXboy kissing and fluff so if you do not like it do not read it. I would like to apologize for the cliff hanger I left you on in the last chapter (Love you Missy).**

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian sighs as he finishes cleaning up the kitchen. The only thing wrong with the stove was they forgot to turn on the gas. Then Bard 'turns it off' and uses a match to check the pipes. Luckily there was not a lot of gas buildup so the explosion was not that bad. He had already started the young master`s dinner so by the time everything was done he could take it directly to Ciel. When he came to the door he knocked three times to say it was him. When there was no reply, he opens the door assuming that the earl had simply fallen asleep. But what he saw was Ciel`s chair on its side and the window wide open. He raced to the scene and looked for something. He found no note or evidence that he just got up and left. To a normal human there was nothing to go on. But being a demon, Sebastian could smell the adrenalin from the human that thought it was smart to take his love. He started out after the smell knowing it wouldn't be long till he heard Ciel in his mind telling him to come get him. _When I get my hands on the culprit they are going to wish they had never been born_. Running at full demon speed, Sebastian was halfway to London when his hand started to burn and he heard the order. ' _Sebastian, come get me.'_ He knew full well that the young lord could not hear him but he answered to the wind.

"Yes, my Love."

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Ciel woke tied to a pole with his hands over his head. It took him a while to get his vison to normal. But when the room stopped spinning he found he wasn't alone. Twenty poles made a circle around the room. Twelve other boy were tide with their hands over their heads. Some looked so thin they must have been street urchins but all were clean. One boy directly in front of him looked healthy and maybe a little on the plump side. _That must be the nobleman`s son._ Ciel realized that the man who took him had yet to take off his eyepatch. He tried to jump and use his finger to undo it but he could not quite reach the knot. He looked at the boy next to him and tried to get his attention but he seems to have lost conciseness. He tried to get more details about his surroundings when a door behind him opened. A tall white man walked passed him to the middle of the circle. He looked around at the boys until his eyes fell on Ciel.

"Welcome my lord, I hope you have found your accommodations comfortable."

"What do you want with me and the other boys?"

"Straight to business, what I wanted from the others is not important right now. You have a reputation for getting to into things that do not concern you. So, before you could uncover to much I went ahead and kidnapped you. You fit the parameters so you can participate in our little program here."

"And what exactly is going on here. What on earth could you want me to do?"

"Well that's simple young Phantomhive. Every boy here gets bought to be a companion for the night. We host little parties here and at the start we action you lot off to the highest bidder. The winner of the bid get to do whatever they want with you. We even have private rooms; just in case they want a more intimate night. So, in a few minutes you all will head to the stage so the bidding can begin. And because you and the little noble are new you will go for big money. Oh, and one more thing, if you don't do what they say than you will be punished. And I don't think your little pampered body could handle the strain."

 _Than you have no idea what I have gone through._ The man left the room and as other people came in. each person went over to a boy and unlocked the cuffs above their head. Ciel decided to play along till he could find a way to get his patch off. As a man undid the locks on his cuffs and started to lead him into another room. This room was about twice the size of the other and a lot brighter. People in fancy clothes stopped mingling as the boys were lined up on the stage. The man from earlier stepped onto the stage and began to address the crowd. Ciel didn't listen he was trying to find a face among the crowd that he knew. For the first time, he wished that he paid more attention at the parties and balls he attended. When his attention was back on the man he realized that he was being actioned off. He went to some lady in a big pink gown. She took his hand, led him off the stage and into what must have been the private rooms he had heard about. She sat him down on the bed and just stared at him for a moment.

"What is your name, pet?"

"Like it is any of your business, and don't call me pet."

"Oh, you're a feisty one aren't you. Well how about you let me get a better look at you. Take off that eyepatch."

Ciel rolled his eyes and slipped it over his head. _That's exactly what I was waiting for lady. Now you'd better hope you don`t touch me. Because I've got one hell of a jealous butler._ He throws the patch on the ground and opens his eye.

"Sebastian, come get me."

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian came up on an old building. From the outside, it looked like it was about to fall apart. But when he entered the building he found that it was quite nice. There was a young lady that sat behind an oak desk. She looked up and her cheeks flushed.

"Can I ohm, help you, sir?"

"Yes, a dear friend told me about this establishment and I was wandering if I could join the festivities?"

"Well normally we don`t let in people without an invitation but you look like you might like what we have here so I suppose I can let you in. You have missed the auction, but you can still mingle and if you will just leave a card with your address then we can send you an invitation next time."

"Thank you miss. Ok then lead the way." He put on his most charming smile and fallowed the girl. When they entered a large ballroom. As he looked around, he recognized some of the boy that had been kidnapped. He could still feel his lord`s presence but he just needed to narrow it down. _If only my lord would call on me again._ As if on que he heard his master`s voice in his head. ' _Sebastian where are you- '._ His voice was cut off but Sebastian now new exactly what room he was in. he started to head in the direction of the private rooms when the lady stopped him.

"Sir, you can`t go that way. Only those who have bought the boys for the night get the private rooms. And you missed the action like I said earlier."

It took every nerve in Sebastian`s body from transforming into his true form and killing every person in here. But he looked at her calmly and spoke in a voice so smooth and friendly that if you knew him you would know to run for your life. "I`m sorry, I didn't know. Now is there any other part I'm not allowed to enter? I don't want to get in trouble on my first day."

"No, that's it. Now if you`ll excuse me I will be off now. I still have a job to do."

"Of course, thank you." When the lady had gone, he used his demonic speed to rush past the guard that was in the way of his love. When he finally found the room that his Ciel was being held he threw open the door and saw a lady standing over his master. Ciel had a gag in his mouth and she was in the process of tying the boy to a bed that was in the room. The lady just looked at Sebastian. Stunned that someone dare interrupt her fun.

Ciel`s P.O.V.

"Sebastian, come get me." Ciel`s eye glowed and burned as the lady stared at him.

"What are you going on about. There is no one here named Sebastian. And what is up with that eye? Oh, never mind. I want to get on with this. Now stay still and do as I say."

Ciel scoffs and looks at her. "And what makes you think I want to do what you say? I answer to no woman but the queen. And you are definitely not her."

"But I can be her for you." She tries to undo Ciel's shirt but he slaps her hand away.

"Don't touch me, I will not be handled by such a disgrace of a woman. Now let me go or you will regret it."

"Now that's just enough out of you." She grabbed a piece of leather and started walking towards Ciel.

"Sebastian where are you-" the lady placed the leather in his mouth and tied it around his head so he could no longer speak.

"Now, no more of your defiance" she went for his shirt again but this time he hit her face. "Why you little…" she went to a drawer and takes out four lengths of rope. "this will keep you in check. I have never had any of my boys' act like this and I will not tolerate it!" she pushed Ciel back on the bed and sat on top of him. She grabbed one of his arms and as she tried to tie it to the bed the door was thrown open. Both heads turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. The first thing Ciel noticed was that he was not counseling his red eyes. Then he saw the burning hate in those eyes.

The lady stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Why my young lady, what do you think you are doing to my young lord? I don't approve of anyone touching the young master but _me._ "

"What are you talking about? How can this street urchin be your lord?"

"Why because he is no street urchin, he is the lord Phantomhive. And you were about to violate _my lord!"_

Her eyes widened at this news. "H-He is a-a la-lord?"

"Yes, and you have just made a grave mistake. You have touched my Master"

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian was trying his hardest not to reveal his true form in front of Ciel. But seeing the girl straddling Ciel, he was sure his eyes were red.

"Now, if you would be so kind. GET OFF MY LORD."

The girl fell off the bed and Sebastian undid the gag around Ciel`s of his mouth. "It sure took you long enough. I hope there is a good reason for your tardiness."

"I`m sorry, my lord. I`ll make excuses later. But for now, I think it might be better to get you and the other boys out of here. What do you think?" Ciel just rolled his eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian I order you, finish this." His eye glowed as Sebastian felt his hand burn slightly. He took off his gloves and bent on one knee. His signature Cheshire cat smirk plastered on his face. He lowers his head and places his hand with the contract over his hart. "Of course, my lord."

Sebastian jumped and grabbed the rope and tied the lady up. Before she could even speak he ties the gag around her head.

Sebastian stood up and turned towards Ciel. "Are you ok my lord?"

"I`m fine, now we need to get these boys out of here."

"yes sir," Sebastian picks up Ciel with one arm and smiles as Ciel wraps his arms around his neck. "Sir might I do one thing before I get started?"

"As long as you hurry up." Sebastian grabs his lords chin so they are looking at each other. He quickly presses their lips together than runs out of the room. Sebastian sets the earl down outside and tells him to wait. When he goes back to the building it's in a commotion. All the kidnapped boys are being rounded up. _At least I won`t have a hard time finding all of them._ As all the guest try to leave he blocks the door so everyone starts running in the other direction. He follows the boys down into a cellar. The guards run at Sebastian who jumps into the air. When he lands all the men are laying on the ground with either a fork or butter knife sticking out of his forehead. Sebastian grabbed two boys and ran them outside. He continued to run back and forth till all the boys were safely out. When he brought out the last two, he left them in a small frightened group and returned to his master`s side.

"All the boys are safe what do you want to do with the guest?"

"Trap them inside so they can't get out. Tomorrow send a letter to the Yard. Tell them what went on here and tell them that all the boys are safe so they can attest for what you say. For now, just take me home."

Sebastian picked him up. "Yes, my love." Ciel smiled as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sebastian felt Ciel hide his face in the crook of his neck. He was about to take off when he heard his master`s voice.

"I knew you would come for me. I'm sure you started looking even before I called your name. I`m sure that you would have found me even if I hadn`t called. Maybe not as fast but you still would of, right?"

"Of course, It would have taken a lot longer to find you but I would not have stopped till I did. And I`m glad you called my name. First of all, it tells me where you are. But more importantly it tells me you are ok. It was when you were silent for so long that I started to worry."

"I was worried that if you didn't get there in time that that lady would have actually touched me. Then when you did get there you would reveal your true form. I know how demons are when people touch their stuff."

"In truth, the only thing keeping me from reviling my true form was you. I would never show you that form unless there was no other choice. I never want to tarnish the way you look at me."

"I don't think that would be possible. I love you too much. And that means all of you, whatever the form. But if you don't want me to see it then fine. I just hope one day you will show me. I`ve always been interested. I`ve always thought of looking when you tell me to close my eyes."

"Well I`m glad you have refrained from doing so. Now if you don't mind, Ciel. I would like to get you home so you don't get sick. You still need to get proper rest for Lady Elizabeth`s ball." Sebastian smirked when Ciel groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes fine, let`s get home. But I would like to have a bath when we get back. I want to get every trace of that woman off me as soon as possible. I never desire a girl to touch me like that again." Ciel`s choice of words sent a shiver down Sebastian`s spine. _He said girl not person. Maybe that means..._ Sebastian ran for the manor. It was well after dark when they got back.

 **Authors Note: I got a time with internet so your welcome for the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: this has LEMON! If you do not like than don't read. I do not own Black Butler or the characters (I wish but no).**

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Ciel waited in his room for Sebastian to draw his bath. _I can`t believe that lady dared touch me. I`ve never wanted to be touched by a_ girl _, not even Lizzy. The only person I would ever let touch me is Sebastian. But I doubt he would. He probly doesn't want to hurt me and that's not something I want to order him to do._ Ciel`s thought was broken when Sebastian came into the room.

"Love, your bath is ready." Ciel just turned and walked into the bathroom. He stood still when Sabastian knelt and undressed him. When he was stripped, he walked over to the clawfoot tub and slid into the water. He smiled when Sebastian's hands started messaging his scalp washing his hair. He closed his eyes when his butler took a soapy sponge and ran it over his body. Ciel stood so he could be rinsed off then stepped out of the tub to be dried. He felt Sebastian drape a soft towel over him and closed his eyes as it started moving across his skin. He felt the towel run across his arms and down his backside. As it started to dry his chest he wandered what it would feel like without fabric between skin. He opened his eyes to look at Sebastian. His eyes had returned to their normal maroon.

"Sebastian, what do you think would have happened if you had gotten there a little later than you did and that harlot had been able to get farther than she did?"

"Well Ciel, I was barely holding it together. If I had found you in a worse state I might have forgotten about the other boys, gotten you out of there and burned the whole place down."

"Well, I'm glad you found me when you did. If it makes you feel any better. I was able to slap her twice before she pinned me down. Normally I would never slap a woman but she was no lady so I felt it was appropriate."

Ciel watched as Sebastian smile as he started to button up his night shirt. "I wish I could have seen that." Ciel was then surprised by arms wrapping around his waist as Sebastian picked him up. He was going to ask what the butler thought he was doing when he was laid down in his bed. He watched as Sebastian turned to leave. _What does he think he is doing?_

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian turned to let the young earl sleep. _I'm sure he`s tired. Plus, he must deal with the ball of pink that is his fiancé tomorrow._ He started to leave when his masters voice spoke behind him.

"Sebastian, kiss me."

The butler stopped in his tracks and turned. _Did he just? Yes, I believe he did._ His signature smirk played across his lips. "Ok, _Ciel_ "

Sebastian bent down and pushed his lips into Ciel`s. He felt a tug on his tie, and Sebastian no choice but to sit on the bed. Sebastian felt Ciel`s lips part and took the opportunity to insert his tongue. He felt arms wrap around his neck. Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's chest and pushed him back till he was laying down with his head on the pillow. He looked down at Ciel`s face, he looked disappointed. He smiled and sat up, taking his tail coat off. After setting the coat aside, he brought his hand to his mouth and pulled his gloves off with his teeth. Then he placed himself over Ciel and intertwined their legs.

"Sebastian what are you doing?"

"Something I`ve wanted to do for a while. But if you want me to stop, then all you have to do is say so."

Leaning down, Sebastian started leaving a line of small kisses down Ciel`s jaw line. He continued down the neck, nipping at the sensitive parts. He felt his little charge squirm under him. He trailed his hand up the earl`s side, to the top button of his night shirt. Sebastian moved his kisses down as he undid the buttons.

"S-Sebastian"

Sebastian looked up, "Do you want me to stop?"

Ciel shook his head and tried to undo the tie. "It is not fair if you still have your clothes on."

This made Sebastian smile. He loosened the tie and pulled it over his head. He undid the buttons of his vest then threw it to the floor. As he undid his shirt, he watched Ciel's eyes light up. He felt a timid hand touch the top of his chest. He took it in his own and led it down. Tracing every bump and dip on his chest. He watched a smile grow on his love`s face. He let the hand go and finished removing his crisp white shirt. He slid off Ciel's night shirt and let both fall to the ground. Though Sebastian had seen Ciel naked before he had never seen it like this. On his face was a smile of true happiness. The walls that kept him from caring had fallen. He was beautiful. He knew at this moment that the Earl truly loved him. A human had fallen for a creature of darkness and it for a human. He brought his lips back up to Ciel`s. He trailed his fingertips up Ciel`s chest and ran them over his nipples. He heard a small moan erupt from his lord. _Was that what I think it was?_ Sebastian chuckled, then felt a sharp pull on his hair. _I guess the young master does not like to be teased._ Sebastian wanted to hear the sound again. He broke the kiss and attacked Ciel`s neck. Sucking and nipping at every inch of ivory skin. Ciel`s breath hitched when licked his Adams apple. But the boy was reluctant to give the demon what he wanted. But Sebastian knew exactly how to get it. He let his finger once again run over Ciel. He took Ciel`s hardening nipple in between his thumb and middle finger. He can feel the earl tense, holding in his sounds of pleasure

Sebastian couldn`t take the silence any longer. He moved his lips to right under Ciel`s ear and whispered in a seductive tone.

"Please Ciel, let me hear you. I need to hear your voice. You needn`t fear of others hearing you. Everyone else is asleep, it`s just me." Sebastian sucked at the spot behind his ear and Ciel let out a low moan. Sebastian smiled moved his lips back down. He kissed a line down Ciel`s chest then took a nipple in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it and made Ciel arch his back. Sebastian felt something hard rub against his leg. Ciel gasped and pulled on Sebastian`s hair.

"Sebastian, pants off now."

Sebastian smiled and balanced himself with one arm. The other undid his pants and slid them off his slender frame.

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Ciel looked up at his butler. He moved a lock of hair from Sebastian's' face. _He is all mine._ Sebastian lowered himself back onto Ciel. He felt his butler`s leg press against his member.

"Shal we continue, _Ciel_."

"Stop teasing me, Sebastian. Get on with it."

"Is that an order?"

"Does it have to be?"

"As you wish."

Ciel felt fingers wrap around his member and start to run up and down. He threw his arms around his demon's neck and pulled him close. Sebastian nipped at the crook of his neck. The sensation was almost unbearable. He felt pressure build in him. His vison turned white as his seed splattered onto their chests. After his body came down from its orgasm, Ciel looked up at his lover. He looked into Sebastian`s eyes and found that they were glowing red. But had none of the anger that had fueled them before, only love and lust. He knew exactly what his lover wanted.

"Sebastian y-you want me, don't you?" the red in his eyes flared.

"I do, I truly want you. But I won`t take what I want without your say."

"Then take what you wish. I want you to have what you desire. Take me Sebastian, I want you to take me."

Ciel watched as a smile grew on the face of Sebastian and removed his underwear. His eyes widened at the size of the demon`s member. His attention was stolen by three fingers running across his lips. Without hesitation, he took them in his mouth and started to suck. He moved his tongue around the digits till they were removed from his mouth. He felt his legs being forced apart as the tips of the finger prodded at his entrance.

"Ciel, this might hurt for a moment but trust me it will feel better soon. But you have to relax." Ciel nodded and tried to relax as the first finger was slid in. Just as Ciel adjusted to the feeling of something inside of him, he felt the second one enter. Ciel moaned as the fingers moved in and out. He felt his hole stretch as they started a scissoring motion. He dug his nail into Sebastian`s back as the third and final finger was inserted. Sebastian started to stroke Ciel's hardening member to distract him from the discomfort. Ciel wreathed in pleasure, his sense overwhelmed. After a few minutes, Sebastian removed his fingers leaving Ciel feeling empty. Then he felt something push against his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Ciel nodded and bucked his hips up. Wanting relief for the empty feeling inside. Ciel cried out as he was thrusted into. A few moments passed before he nodded for Sebastian to start to move. He started a slow pace in and out. As the pace quickened, Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian`s waist. He whimpered and moaned, griping to Sebastian as he was slammed into. As Sebastian`s member moved inside him it hit a spot that made him cry out. He felt Sebastian adjust till he was hitting the spot with every thrust. He felt the pressure build once more, but this seemed more intense. His body tensed up trying to prolong the feeling.

"Ciel, you`re so tight."

"I-I`m about to come, S-Sebastian"

"Then come, come calling out my name. let's come together."

Ciel tightened and finally released once more. Calling out Sebastian`s name. At the same time, he heard his name being called out. He felt something warm fill him, he shut his eyes and enjoyed every sensation that overdid his senses. Next thing Ciel knew, Sebastian was laying down beside him. Both were trying to catch their breath. Sebastian eased himself out and took Ciel in his arms.

"Now you are mine, heart and body."

Ciel pressed himself against Sebastian. "D-don't forget soul. You m-may not want to devour it b-but it is still y-yours." With this Ciel drifted off into a deep sleep, knowing he was safe in the arms of his love.

 **Authors Note: I hoped you liked it I'm open for ways to make this better so please comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I don't own anything but the plot. This has BoyXboy fluff in it don't say I didn't warn you.**

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian watched as his lover slept. He marveled that he had allowed him to do what they just did. "I love you my lord." He ran his fingers through his master's hair. He looks at the clock, _It`s already 4:30? And I didn`t even do my nightly chores. Looks like I'm going to have a busy day. And at the end I have to hand him off to that girl._ "If I could have my way, the engagement would end. But it is not my choice." He moves some hair out of his lord`s face. "You are mine, even if you have to marry her. You will always be mine."

"And you are mine." Ciel opens his mismatched eyes, and looked up. "For as long as I live, you will always be mine. This proves it." He points at his eye.

"Love, you should be sleeping. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I was sleeping, then I heard you talking. So, I woke up to listen to you. And I agree, it is not your choice whether I marry Elizabeth or not. But luckily for you we have the same want. I`ve never wanted to do what we did with her. And it would not be fair to her if I marry her and still have you. So, I guess I`ll have to cut it off. But I can't tomorrow. I mean I can just see it now. 'Hi, happy birthday. I no longer want to be your fiancé.' That would just be a nightmare."

"Yes, I guess we do have to keep in mind that you have a name to uphold. But you are going to have to be careful. One thing you don't want to deal with is a jealous demon. And like I`ve said before. I don`t like sharing my things. Now you need to sleep."

"Have you ever heard of a power nap? I don't think I could go back to sleep if I tried."

"Then what do you think we should do till I have to get to work?"

"How about we have a bath. I do feel kind of sticky after our fun."

"That's sound nice." Sebastian picks up Ciel and carries him into bathroom.

~6 hours later~

Sebastian walked up the stairs with a package for his young master. Even if it did not come with a letter stating who it was from it was still obvious. It was a pink box wrapped in an even brighter pink bow. Before he could even nock on the door…

"You can come in."

Sebastian opened the door with a look of surprise. "How did you know I was outside the door?"

"I don't really know. I just had a feeling and it looks like I was right."

"Well, whatever the case miss Lizzy has sent you a package. I have a feeling it what she expects you to wear tonight." He watched as the young master rubs his temples. An idea came into his mind. "Love, you only have to wear it once." He walks over and sets the box on the desk. Then he stood behind Ciel and put his mouth next to his ear. "I would take great pleasure in ripping it off you when we get home tonight." He watched as the tips of the earl`s ears went pink. He was then caught by surprise when a small set of lips pressed against his own. Ciel then pulled away as quickly as he started the kiss.

"I think that would be acceptable. Now if you would please leave. I have a lot of work to do, and I don't need any distractions."

Sebastian smiled as he left the room. "Yes, my Love." He left the room and went to kitchen to start the lord`s afternoon tea. Right before he went to the kitchen he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and went to the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Lady Elizabeth standing in front of him. _What is she doing here?_

"Hello Sebastian, may I please speak with Ciel. It is about the package I sent."

"I`m sorry my lady but I'm afraid he is very busy. He has a lot of work that needs to be done before your ball tonight. And he has asked me to make sure he has no distractions."

"Oh, don't worry I won't be long." She slipped right past Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and followed the girl up the stairs. By the time, he made it to Ciel`s study, Elizabeth had her arms around Ciel`s neck. He had the fake smile that always fooled Lizzy plastered on his face. Sebastian fought the need to rip the girl off him.

"Elizabeth what a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"The lady wished to speak to you about the parcel that she sent. I had told her that you had a lot of work to do but she just ran up here."

"I know your busy, but I needed to speak with you." She looked at the unopened box on the table. "Why haven`t you opened it."

"Well I was going to open it when I went to change for your party. I figured it was the outfit you wished me to wear since you give me a new one every time you throw a ball. Am I, right?"

"Yes, it is what I want you to wear. I guess I`m that predictable. But I just want to make sure that you will wear it. I know you don't always like what I pick for you but this one isn`t as frilly as the ones I have picked in the past."

"Elizabeth, I always wear what you pick don't I?"

"Yes, and for the millionth time please call me Lizzy."

"Thank you for the outfit. Now if you will please leave I have work that needs to be done or I will not be able to attend the ball. And I`m sure that Auntie does not know that you are here."

"No, she doesn`t know that I came here. Ok I`ll go, I`ll see you tonight." She turned and left the room.

"I`m sorry my lord, but I did not think you would like it if I used my powers to keep her out."

"No, I wouldn`t, but I still wish you would have gotten here first to warn me." The Earl stood up and strolled over to Sebastian. "I don't like most people touching me. You of all people should know that."

"I do know that." Sebastian leaned down and wrapped his arms around the young lord`s waist and picked him up. "Considering I`m the only one that can touch you." He leaned in and pressed his lips against the Earls. He felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

"Ciel, I forgo…" Sebastian pulled away and looked at the shocked face of the lady Elizabeth in the doorway. He set the lord down and just stood there silent.

Ciel`s P.O.V.

"Elizabeth I…." The young Earl watched as his fiancé ran out of the room. He ran after her calling. When he finally caught up, he grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth please, let me explain." The girl stopped and turned, tears rolled down her face.

"I do not understand. I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to marry me."

"Eliz-Lizzy I ohm, I do love you. I`ve always loved you. I have always ever thought of you as a dear friend and cousin. But never as a wife. It wasn`t till recently that I realized I had an interest for ohm, that I liked…"

"That you liked men."

"Yeah, I-I`m really sorry Lizzy. I didn't want you to find out on such a happy day for you but I…" Ciel looked down and started turning his ring. _How will she forgive me? I might as well have told her I killed someone._

"Ciel, are you happy?" Ciel looked up at Lizzy. Surprised at the question.

"Yes I am. For the first time in a while I am truly happy."

"Then I am happy. All I have ever wanted for you was happiness. Even though it was not with me like I had hoped. And if you would like I`ll be the one to brake off the engagement. I`m sure my parents will be surprised but I will tell them that it was my decision. And I do hope you will still come to my party to night."

"Do you think your parents will allow me to come? I think the only reason they ever invite me to anything was because of our engagement."

"They don't have a choice in the matter. It is my ball and I want you to come."

"I`m sorry Lizzy, I never wanted to hurt you. But I just can`t marry you."

"Well we can still be friends, right? I mean you said you liked me as a friend."

"I would love to be friends. I still care for you Lizzy, just not in the way you thought I did."

"Thank you Ciel, I guess I should be going now. I don`t think mom would be happy if she found out that I slipped out right before the ball. And I promise I won't tell anyone about this unless you want me to."

"Thank you, I will see you tonight Lizzy."

"Goodbye Ciel." She turned and left the manor. As Ciel watched the carriage roll down the drive he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sebastian standing over him.

"I`m guessing you heard all of that."

"Yes, I did and I now have a new respect for the Lady. I was not expecting her to be so understanding. And I`m glad that I make you happy."

"You`re not mad that I still want to be friends with her?"

"No, in fact I`m glad. I never wanted to isolate you. I just want you to be mine. I don't want you to even pretend to give your love to someone else. But you can give your friendship to whomever you will."

"Ok, just as long as you don`t get jealous. Oh, and I guess you have to break the news to your not so secret admirer Grell."

"I hope you now have no intention of giving him the day with me you promised."

"I never had any intention of ordering you to do that. That was just the only way I could get his help. I would never make you waste your time with him. Well unless you really piss me off."

"And I have no intention of doing that, now you need to finish that paperwork if you want to go to the ball. And will you still wear the outfit?"

"Maybe, I'll take a look at it and tell you when you come to change me." Ciel turned and went back up to his study. He opened the box and looked at the outfit. He was surprised to find that it was not made of bright colors but rather a dull navy blue that he wore quite often. It still had a little lace but not much frill like Lizzy had promised.

"Well I do suppose this is the most reasonable thing she has ever picked out for me." He placed the lid back on the box and set it aside. The hours droned on as Ciel looked over a set of documents stating how toys were selling. He was reading about a toy that was a little lower in sales than he had originally hoped when a warm feeling ran over him. He looked up at the door and smiled.

"You may come in Sebastian."

He watched the door open, and a surprised butler stepped in.

"How did you know it was me again? I mean once was luck but twice?"

"I told you before I just get this feeling. I start to feel all warm inside, I only feel like that when you are around so I figured that you getting closer was the cause. I don't know what is causing it but I don't mind it either."

"Maybe it is the contract. Since we have become closer, our connection becomes stronger. Like before I could only tell when you were hurt or in danger. Now I can pick up on how your feeling even if I`m on the other side of the house. Like right when I got to the door, I felt your mood brighten. Or beforehand when you were board out of your mind with the paperwork. Now do you know what you will be wearing to the ball?"

"Yes, I will be going in the outfit Lizzy sent. It is very sensible. I could even wear it when I meet her majesty next time. Now as soon as you are done with me you need to get the carriage ready for departure."

Ciel turned and walked into his bedroom with the box.

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian followed Ciel into his bedchambers. His signature smirk danced across his lips at Ciel`s choice of words. ' _As soon as your done with me'._ That was a very poor choice of words. When the Earl placed the box down, Sebastian pinned him to the bed. He looked down at the boy expecting to see surprise, but instead he got a look of smug satisfaction.

"You worded that so I would do this, didn't you?"

"Do you think I would not know how your mind works. You always try to find a loop hole so you can get some satisfaction out of the orders I give you. I just thought I'd make it easy for you."

"Well then you`ll be happy to know that I asked Tanaka to get the carriage ready. That means more time for me to do this." He brought his lips to the side of the Earl`s neck. Placing small teasing kisses on every sensitive spot he had found last night. He used one hand to restrain both of Ciel`s hands above his head and the other to start removing Ciel`s clothing. The young boy didn't even resist a little when he slid off the eye patch covering the contract seal.

"We don't need to hide anything from each other." Sebastian brought his left hand to his mouth and used his teeth to uncover his seal. After Sebastian removed the other glove, he continued to undo the shirts buttons. He used his fangs to nip at Ciel`s shoulder then down his now bare chest. The boy pulled against his restraints, but Sebastian held tight. He looked up at Ciel`s pleading eyes and could tell the boy was tired of being teased. But Sebastian wasn`t done yet.

"My love, if you struggle I won`t finish. Stay still and just enjoy this. Trust me you will enjoy it." He proceeded nipping and sucking every inch of exposed skin. Up the earl`s sides, his stomach and neck. Nothing was safe. He quickly flipped over his love and finally removed his shirt. Then restraining the boy's hands once more, he continued the teasing nips around the boy`s back. He felt Ciel relax so he let the boy's arms go and flipped him over once more. He saw the boy`s half closed eyes and smiled.

"W-what did you do to me? I`m even more sensitive to your touch."

"Exactly, I just ignited every nerve ending in your body. They are now more sensitive to touch. Well more specifically mine. If someone else did something like this…" He lightly slid the back of his hand down Ciel`s face and heard a small moan escape his lips. "Then it would not feel any different than if they had done it before. But if I or you wish it, the slightest touch from me will burn like it did just then."

"How long will it last?"

"Forever or until one of us stops loving the other. We demons can only do this to our lovers. The fact that it worked diminishes any doubt. So, I never want you to think for even a moment that the feelings I have for you only came around because of our contract. I chose to feel this way. Nothing about our contract says that I am obligated to feel anything towards you." He felt a hand on the back of his head. He smiled as Ciel pulled his head down for a kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away.

"But my reasons for doing this aren`t completely pure. I remember that you still hold that day with Grell over my head. So now I have my own insurance to make sure you don't try to make me mad. If I think that for even a moment you are trying to tease me I will use this to my advantage. The most innocent of touches will make you weak in the knees."

"You would seriously do that. Why?"

"The same reason that you worded the order the way you did. Because I know how your mind works. In fact, I am expecting you to try something at the ball just to see what would happen. Speaking of witch, it is time I got you dressed. I`m sure Tanaka is wandering where we are." Sebastian stood up and started taking the clothes out of the box. He smiled at a disappointed Ciel, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You`re already done with me?"

"For now, we don't want to be late. It is very rude to be late for anything." As he dressed Ciel he watched as every touch made the lord react in some little way. Sometimes he would fail to hold in a moan or his breath would catch. Ciel eyes were half lidded as Sebastian buckled his last shoe.

"Now, let us be off. You have a long night ahead and the sooner you get it done the better."

"Fine, I guess we should get going I can`t wait to see how they treat me after Lizzy tells them the engagement is off."

Sebastian smiled as his flustered love made his way to the carriage.

 **Authors Note: I hope you liked this. if you have any suggestions or ways you think I could improve please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: this is going to be a rather short chapter because its all I have at this moment in time. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own anything in this story except the plot.**

Ciel`s P.O.V.

~Entering the party~

As Ciel entered he was first greeted by Lizzy`s mother. She rattled on about how Sebastian's hair was much too long and the normal chatter. But what surprised Ciel was what she said right before she walked away.

"If you have any intention of taking my daughter's hand then you and your butler need to at least look presentable. Now if you will excuse me I have proper guest to attend too." As she walked off Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "I guess Lizzy has yet to tell her. Not that it is easy to get a word in while talking to her."

"Excuse me Sir" Ciel turned around and found Lizzy`s lady in waiting. "My lady wishes to speak with you before she enters the party. If you could please follow me." She turned around and walked up the stairs. When Ciel started to fallow her, he was yet again stopped.

"Where exactly do you think, you are going Ciel? Sneaking up to see my sister? How improper."

"I was not sneaking, Elizabeth has asked to speak with me. And it is rude to keep a lady waiting now if you will excuse me I need to go." Ciel turned and walked off. He could sense Sebastian smiling as he followed. When they got to Lizzy`s room he knocked on the door and it immediately opened. He walked in and saw Lizzy in a fluffy yellow dress that almost matched her hair. When she saw Ciel in the mirror she turned and smiled.

"Ciel thank you for coming. Oh, I was not expecting you to wear the outfit."

"Well it was very sensible and it is your birthday so I thought it was just appropriate. Though I do have a question for you. Why does your family still think we are engaged?"

"Because I have not told them. If I tell them then they will think that I'm just covering for you. So, I thought of a plan to make sure they don`t blame you for the engagement being broken."

"My lady," Sebastian stepped forward and spoke in a quieter tone. "I thought you might like to know that your brother is outside the door. And if you speak much louder he is sure to hear you."

"Good because I wanted him to listen in. That way he will tell me mom what I am about to say. Now Ciel if you could please play along I would be most grateful." She walked closer to the door and spoke up a little. "Ciel, I have something that I wish to tell you. I am now 15 and that means that my childish ways need to go. I have been thinking about the way I feel about you and have found that most of it is infatuation. As a child, I thought it would be cool to marry the owner of the most famous toy company. But I want to marry a man that I love. And now I realize I don't love you the way you deserve."

Ciel smiled and pretended to be sad. "Lizzy I don't understand. Every time I see you, you talk about how much you love me. What changed your mind?"

"I do love you, just not as a wife should love her husband. I love you like a good friend and a cousin. But I could never be the wife you deserve. So, I`m calling off the engagement."

"I, Lizzy I`m sorry if I`ve not been the fiancé you deserve but are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I am, Ciel I`m sure one day you will find the one for you but it`s not me." She smiled at Sebastian. "I do hope that we still can be friends though. You are still dear to me and I really value your friendship."

"Of course, we can. I don't think my life would be the same without you. I`m glad you were honest with me. I don't want you to live a lie just because it's what's proper. I'm sure you will find a guy that will make you happy. Now I`m sure your guests are wondering where the birthday girl is. You should really get down to the party."

"Are you going to stay? I`ll understand if you don`t want to."

"Yes I`ll stay. Though I`m not sure how your family will react. Your mom might throw me out."

"She wouldn`t dare, I invited you here and I wish for you to stay." Just then there was a knock on the door. When it opened Lizzy`s dad stood at the door.

"Lizzy I have been told by your brother that you no longer wish to marry lord Phantomhive, is this true?"

"It is father, I was just talking to Ciel about it."

"My lord I am sorry if you feel slighted. I'm sure I can talk sense into my daughter"

"There is no need. Elizabeth is honest about her feelings and I do not wish her to live a lie. If she does not want to marry me then I am fine with it. I do not have any ill will towards her or your family. Though I do hope that you will still condone a friendship between us."

"I don't see why not. I would love it if we all could be friends. And since she will no longer be a part of your family maybe we could do business with each other."

"I think that would be acceptable. Now I think it is time for you to present the young lady to her guests."

"Father, I will meet you at the top of the steps. But I have one last thing I need to say to Ciel"

He smiled and left the room. She turned to Ciel and Sebastian. "I know you two love each other. I can see it in your eyes. I didn't really have to tell Ciel anything. I just have a warning for you Sebastian. If I hear that you have hurt Ciel in any way. I will personally end your existence." With that she turned and left the room leaving both lord and butler in a state of shock.

"Did she just threaten me?" Ciel smiled and looked up at his butler.

"I believe she just did. I do hope you won`t take it to heart. I know for a fact that she could never beat you. Now I guess we should enjoy the party before her mom gets wind of what just happened." Ciel straitened his clothes and walked out of the room.

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry its so sort but I promise that you will like the next chapter. If you think you have a way to make my story better I am opened to suggestions. Thanks for your support and tell your friends about me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I don't own anything except the plot. I hope you like it.**

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

~in the carriage after the party~

Sebastian held tight onto his love who was leaning against him. It wasn`t long after they got in the carriage to go home that the skies opened and released their fury. This made the ride home very uncomfortable. But as he looked down on the young Earl`s face he only saw bliss and contempt.

"My love normally you would complain about the condition of the road. What makes you so carefree?"

"I`m sure you can answer that on your own. But here is a hint. It is tall and not of this world."

"I`m glad I can make the ride home more enjoyable. Though what you find so calming about a demon I just can`t figure out. Most people think of us as a bad omen."

"Well I am definitely not most people. As for why you calm me that's simple. Since my predecessor's death you have been the only constant. I never need worry about you failing me. You are faithful to the end. You never lie to me and are always there like a shadow. And now you do those things out of love for me not because it will break the contract. That is what I find so calming about you."

Sebastian ran his fingers down Ciel`s chest making the lords breath hitch. "My, are you going soft on me?"

"Oh, shut up and hold me. You are still my butler so you shouldn't give me any lip." The Earls words, though said in a harsh tone, held none of their normal venom. Sebastian started to undo the buttons of the blue vest. He made his movements small and precise, in order to tease Ciel with the slightest of touch.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Didn`t I not say to you that when we get home I would rip these clothes off. Well seeing as we are not home yet I can`t very well rip them. So, the next best thing would be to take them off normally."

"I can see what you`re doing, what I liked to know is why?"

"that should be even more obvious. You never gave me a reason to touch you during the party. So, I am taking what is owed to me."

"I didn't give you a reason because for the first time I was actually having fun at one of Lizzy`s balls. And I didn`t think it would be smart to tempt fate."

"Well, I guess you are smarter than you look. But demons are patient creatures, I`m sure your curiosity will overtake one day. Then all I have to do is touch you and your heart will start racing. Now may I continue?"

"You are cruel sometimes. And yes, you can continue just don't be so slow about it." Sebastian smiled and started undoing the buttons a little faster. He kissed the side if Ciel`s neck, making the lords body tremor. When the vest was undone, he started working on the shirt. But right before he was able to remove the shirt completely the Carriage pitched sideways. Sebastian grabbed Ciel, opened the door and leaped out right as the coach overturned. Windows shattered and wheels broke. If Sebastian had been any slower Ciel would definitely have been hurt, or worse. He set Ciel on the ground and untethered the horse so the creature would not hurt itself. It was then that he remembered that Tanaka was driving the carriage. He found the old butler laying on the side of the road. He examined his head and found a small bump but nothing too serious. He turned to Ciel who was waiting patiently where he had been set down.

"My lord it seems that Tanaka is alright as well as the horse. Though what caused us to crash I can`t quite figure out. The road is well kept. I don't think something spooked the horse but then I wasn't the one driving. So, what caused us to crash I can`t quite figure out." From behind Sebastian came the most annoying voice walking the earth.

"Why that would be me, Bassy." Sebastian turned just in time to deflect a strike from the grim reaper's chainsaw death scythe. Grell stood in between Sebastian and Ciel. Looking over at his master he noticed a smug look on the boy`s face.

"And why would you attack my carriage? I doubt that I`m on the to-die list. My soul is promised to another."

"Oh, well that's simple. You really think that I wouldn't find out about your little secret? You would dare steal my dear sebast-chan."

Ciel crossed his arms and stepped forward. "What are you talking about reaper. He has always been my butler. He was never your anything."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I know you two are together. I came by to see my Sebby and all I saw was his lips all over your pale chest."

"You were at my mansion? What do you think gives you the right to trespass on my property?"

Grell places his scythe on his shoulder and his free hand on his hip. "The right of love of course, Sebastian is the yin to my yang. We have an undying bond that last for ages to come."

Sebastian touched his forehead with his fingertips. _What is this lunatic talking about?_ "What makes you think that I have any feelings for you. You have been a thorn in my master`s side since you killed Madam Red. Now if you will please leave. My lord has had a long day and needs his sleep."

"I will do no such thing. I want to know why you fell for a mortal with growth issues when you have a deashing woman right here who can give you what you need."

"Because you have no class or manners. And to be frank, you are not attractive to me in any way."

"Now why are you so cruel Bassy? I am a lady after all. All you ever do is insult me."

"Leave now, you are endangering my master and I will not hesitate to remove you from the face of this world."

"I`ll leave on one condition. You call him what you did this morning. Say it out loud how you feel for this human. If you even hesitate I will never leave you two alone. Now say it."

Sebastian didn't even wait to take a breath. "I love Ciel with everything of my being. He is the only light in my dark existence. I will keep him safe from anything that would dare harm him. Now if you would leave my love alone!"

Grell took a step back. Apparently, he had not expected such a sincere response from the demon.

"Fine, I will leave the boy alone. But don't think this is over. I will win your love yet Sebastian." With that the grim reaper leaped away.

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Ciel walked over to Sebastian. "Now who is going soft on me?" He smiled as Sebastian picked him up by the waist and held him close.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just said what was necessary to make him leave."

Ciel looked down and twisted his ring. "So, you don't think about me that way?" His head was lifted and he was forced to look into Sebastian's eyes.

"I never said that Ciel. I never lie to you and I promise that every word I just said was true. You are like a small candle in a dark room. Just a little point of hope in the midst of all the shadows."

"Are you making fun of my size Sebastian?"

"No, I am not. I don't care about your size. I wouldn't care if you never grew another inch." Ciel smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian`s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"So, my suspicions are confirmed." Ciel pulled away and turned to see Tanaka. "You are not of this world are you Sebastian?"

Ciel was a little disappointed when Sebastian set him back on the ground.

"How long have suspected?"

"You`ve left little hints. What you say to everyone about you being one hell of a butler. Doing chores in a time manner that would almost be inhuman. Or when you say something about how humans act like you are not one of us. So, I`ll ask what exactly are you.

"It is true I am not of this world. I am a demon. I made a contract with the Master, and saved him from the place he was being held."

"And may I ask what the contract was?"

Ciel stepped forwards and looked straight at Tanaka. "In exchange for my soul, Sebastian would help me find the people who humiliated me and make them suffer as I did. Now that you know I hope you will not go around telling people. This is not something that I want to be common knowledge."

"My lord I will always be faithful to the house Phantomhive. If you wish me not to speak of it then I will not. How many humans know of this?"

"Only you and the under taker."

"And how many know that you to are more than just servant and master?"

Ciel felt Sebastian`s hand on his shoulder. "The lady Elizabeth is the only human to know of that."

"I promise that I will take these secrets to the grave. Now I think it best if we salvage what we can of the carriage and make our way home."

"Yes, I think that would be best." Sebastian bent down and started buttoning up Ciel`s shirt. "I would never forgive myself if the young master caught a cold."

"I`ll be fine Sebastian, Tanaka can bring the horse home and you can carry me. The carriage can wait till tomorrow. But for now, I would like to get home."

"Yes, my lord." When Tanaka was mounted on the horse. They took off towards the manor. When they arrived at the manor Tanaka took the horse back to the stables and Sebastian took Ciel to his room.

"My love, I don`t think he approves of us. It is not proper for a butler to fall in love with his master."

"Sebastian since when do I care for what is proper? I don`t care what Tanaka thinks. You are mine and that is all that matters." Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and Ciel straddled him.

When Sebastian tried to take off his gloves Ciel grabbed his hand and took them off with his own teeth. Ciel smiled at the surprised look on his loves face.

"What? I just wanted show you what you look like when you do it."

"If I look like that, then why did it take you so long to kiss me?"

"Well, at first I didn`t want to admit my feeling. Then when I had I didn`t think that a demon could ever fall in love, let alone for a human."

"We can fall in love. We just don't normally find it. We find a mate that is most suitable for us. But I`m one of the lucky ones. I found a mate that loves me." Now it was Ciel`s turn to be surprised.

"Y-You want me to be your mate? Is that even possible?"

"I really don't know. I don't think that it has ever been attempted. But to answer your first question. Yes, I really want you to be my mate. I love you and nothing would make me happier. I want you to be mine in every way possible."

Ciel leaned in to kiss Sebastian but pushed him down onto the bed instead. Ciel knew that Sebastian could easily overpower him, but he continued. He loosened the tie around the demon`s neck then started to clumsily undo the buttons of his shirt. Ciel was glad when the butler refrained from helping him. When he was done with the vest the demon sat up just enough to take off his tailcoat and vest. As soon as they were on the floor Ciel pushed his love back on the bed. He undid the first few buttons then brought his lips to the soft skin of Sebastian`s throat. He did exactly what Sebastian did to him this afternoon. Except Ciel was so much slower.

 **Authors Note: I hope you liked it I'm running out of ideas. I need help with the plot. I only have enough for 1 chapter after this one. so please give me ideas. I will tell whos idea it was if I use it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I don't own anything except the plot. There is LEMON in this chapter don't like don't read. id like to thank all the people that have read this story.**

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian was a little mad when Ceil teased him. He thought he was going to get kissed but the next thing he knew he was flat on his back. But his irritation quickly faded when he realized what his master was doing. He never would have expected him to take charge so soon but he dared not move. He sighed inwardly as the young lord took forever to undo his vest. When he finally had his tailcoat and vest off his waiting was rewarded with soft lips bring pressed against his neck. He closed his eyes as the lips moved down. But their pace was painstakingly slow. He now knew what he had done to his little master earlier and understood how the young lord felt about being teased to such a high degree. He moved his hands to the Earl`s thighs, but they were quickly removed. He opened his eyes to look upon his love, who had a smug look on his face.

"No touching, keep your hands above your head. If you move them even once this will turn into an order and you will have no choice."

The forcefulness in his master`s voice was surprising, _since when does he think he can be the dominant in this situation._ Sebastian decided to play along just to see what the little lord would do. He moved his hands over his head making Ciel smile. The Earl then continued his slow torture. Sebastian thought he would be able to keep himself in check. But the lower Ciel got the more he wanted to touch him. When the finale button was undone the butler`s demon side won out. He tried to undo Ciel`s shirt but the Earl would have none of it.

"Sebastian this is an order. Keep your hands above your head and keep still."

He watched as the seal on Ciel`s eye flashed as his own mark burned. Reluctantly, he returned his hands to above his head. With his chest exposed, he was completely at his lord`s mercy. He laid completely still as Ciel nipped, kissed and sucked on every inch of his chest. Ciel nipped at the spot where his shoulder blade met his neck making a growl escape his mouth. Ciel bit down a little harder on the same spot. If Sebastian could move he would have flipped Ciel over by now and taken control of the situation. It frustrated him to no end that this little boy had so much power over him. It wasn`t just that he could order him to not move a muscle, but that this mortal has made him react in such a way. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Sebastian felt a small hand creep down his chest all the way down to the lining of his pants. He felt timid fingers start to undo his pants. Sebastian couldn`t take it anymore.

"Ciel please, at least take your shirt off. If you won`t let me touch you then let me look at you." He watched as Ciel sat up and stared down at him.

"Is a demon begging to a human. I don't think I`ve ever heard of such a thing." Ciel backed up till he was sitting on Sebastian`s crotch. The demon moaned as the boy rocked back and forth. "I think I would like to hear it again. Beg Sebastian, and I might just give you what you want."

 _The master`s cruelty knows no bounds._ "Please Ciel, let me touch you. Please master."

Ciel smiled and moved some hair out of the demon`s face. "Ok, I`ll allow you to take my shirt off but then your hands go back. And don't try anything smart. I have the power tonight." Ciel leaned forward as Sebastian took hold of the top button. He tried to move as slow as possible. He wanted this moment to last. He slid the over shirt of Ciel`s shoulders then started to uncover the boy`s ivory chest. He let his fingers trace down Ciel chest trying to get some response. But the Earl just sat there with a smile on his face not giving him the satisfaction.

Ciel`s P.O.V.

Ciel just watched as Sebastian slid his shirt off. He almost laughed at the pitiful look on the demon`s face. Ciel smiled at himself knowing that it was him that made him this way. He knew what the demon wanted, but he wanted to remind the demon just who had the power in the contract. The demon had almost taken him in the carriage and he would have let him if it hadn`t been for Grell. When Sebastian put his hands back above his head, Ciel continued trying to undo the butler's pants. When he finally pulled them down, he was greeted by the demon`s hardening member. It still amazed him that it had fit into him. But he wasn`t going to stop there. He slid backwards till he was kneeling on the floor.

"Ciel, what are you doing?"

"No words, just lay still. And yes, that is an order." Before Ciel could lose his courage, he placed his hands on either side of Sebastian`s waist and took the tip into his mouth. He felt the demons body tense and heard a noise from deep inside. He took more of the member into his mouth and began twirling his tongue around it. He teased the member making noises erupt from his captive. Moans and growls filled the air. He licked the tip and tasted the salty sweet pre-cum. He kept his hands on Sebastian`s waist so he could feel how the demon reacted. Ciel knew he wanted to touch him. The only thing keeping this demon still and quite was his order. He smiled knowing he had that much power over him. He looked up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian tell me what you want."

Sebastian`s voice was like a pleading growl. "I want to touch you, Ciel. Please let me touch you."

"Cum for me Sebastian and I might let you touch me. I might even let you take me. But first you need cum." He took as much of Sebastian's member into his mouth as he could. He lightly racked his teeth along the member. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and pulling with his lips.

"Ciel, I`m goin..." the demon didn`t even finish his sentence be for he released into Ciel`s mouth. It was a lot more than Ciel expected but he was able to swallow all of it. He climbed back on top of Sabastian. He brought his lips down to Sebastian's but stopped right before they touched.

"What have we learned Sebastian?"

"That you can take control if you want."

"Exactly," He looked and realized he had yet to let the demon go. "Oh, you can move now." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ciel was on his back looking up at glowing eyes.

"Now it is my turn. I told you not to tease me Ciel."

A smug look grew on his face. "Are you telling me you did not enjoy what I did?"

"To an extent yes I did. But you faked a kiss and forbid me to touch you. I`ve warned you not to tease me, and now you will pay the price. I`m about to take you, hard and fast." Ciel watched Sebastian`s hand creep to his pants buckle. Before he could even blink his pants were off. Cold air hit his member making him shiver. But being cold was the least of his worries. After what he did to Sebastian, the demon`s member was already lubed. So, without being prepared, Ciel was slammed into.

"Geha, Sebastian!" Pain and pleasure washed over him. The demon had hit his sweet spot right away. Ciel tried to wrap his arms around the demon`s neck, but Sebastian just flipped him over. Now on his stomach the lord grabbed the sheets. Sebastian`s pace was fast and hard just like he said, and Ciel didn`t know whether to love it or hate it. He screamed into the mattress then felt Sebastian leaning over him. He felt soft nips and kisses on his back and neck. He felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and he realized Sebastian was biting him. He felt something warm fill him and he knew Sebastian had released. With all the sensations going on Ciel let out one final cry then promptly passed out.

 **Authors Note: It might be a while before I post again. I'm having writers block and don't quite know how to continue this. I would appreciate any impute from those that read my story. PLEASE I need help.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I would like to thank Promcat for helping me out of my writers block. I do not own Black butler (I wish I did but no) the only thing I own is the plot.**

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian eased his way out of Ciel. He knew he had overwhelmed the boy. But he didn't care, he looked at the back of his hand and watched the mark slowly change form. When the new mark fully emerged, he smiled and looked down at his new mate.

"You are mine now Ciel."

Sebastian slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He moistened a cloth then went back to Ciel`s side. He wiped the bite mark on his shoulder, cleaning up the droplets of blood. He wiped away the sweat as Ciel began to stir. When Ciel opened his eyes, Sebastian saw that his mark had changed as well. He watched as Ciel tried to turn over but winced in pain.

"Sebastian, what did you do to me?"

"Well that's simple. First of all, I taught you what happens if you tease a demon. Second, I mated us."

Sebastian revealed the back of his hand to him and Ciel`s eyes widened. Forgetting about his pain he ran to the body length mirror and looked at his own eye. Sebastian stood up and walked behind him then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't know if it would work. But I had to try. Are you upset?" He watched as Ciel tried to form words in his mouth but failed. Sebastian knelt down and turned Ciel do they were looking at each other. Before he was even able to speak Sebastian`s lips were overtaken by Ciel`s. Small arms pulled him closer. Sebastian pulled away and looked into the eyes of his new mate. He saw nothing but love and happiness.

"From that reaction, I'm guessing that you are not upset."

"The only thing I`m upset about is you making my back side hurt. It wasn't even this bad the first time. But about us being mates. No I`m not upset. I could not be happier. But if the mark changed than are we still bound by the contract?"

"Yes Ciel. The contract will not end till I eat your soul. And as we have established I don't want it any more. Normally the mark of the mate would show up where bit you. But I think because we already had a bound that they just replaced the ones that were already there."

"That's another thing. Why did you have to bite me?"

"Ciel the reason that we demon`s eat the soul is because it is where the emotions come from. We thrive on the emotions that we normally can never feel. The reason I wanted to help you with your revenge was because it would make you feel satisfied with your life. Something a demon can never feel. So, when you had had it then I would eat your soul and feel some of what you felt."

"Ok, but that still doesn`t answer my question."

"Ciel, mated demons can feed off each other in moments of high emotion. Well sex is easiest way to raise an emotional level. So, when you were at your peek, I fed off you and mated us. And it didn`t break the contract because I was not eating your soul."

Sebastian watched as his new mate smiled and pick up the young lord. "I do believe it is time for you to get some sleep. You still have work that needs to be done tomorrow." He watched Ciel roll his eyes as he was put on the bed.

"You will always be a butler first won`t you Sebastian."

Sebastian slid into the bed alongside Ciel. "No, first and foremost I am your mate. But that does not mean that my duties as your butler change. And since me being your mate has nothing to do with you being the owner of a company than that falls into the butler side to make sure things get done."

Sebastian smiled as Ciel cuddled into his chest. "Whatever you say demon." With that Ciel drifted off to sleep.

Cael's P.O.V.

Ciel woke up to an empty bed. Though it was like this most mornings he was a little disappointed. He had hoped that Sebastian would have stayed considering what happened last night. but he knew that to keep this a secret that the demon must continue doing thing as he normally would. Ciel closed his eyes and placed his hand over the right one. It didn't feel any different but he knew it had changed. A smile crept onto his lips as he remembered the night before. But then a thought struck him. He was human, humans die. What would Sebastian do, just watch him grow old? Ciel knew that he wanted Sebastian for ever but could he be so selfish as to make Sebastian watch as the one thing he ever loved fade and the eventually leave him? _What am I going to do? I want to be with him…_ he was so deep I thought he never noticed the door open and shut. He didn't notice the demon roll the cart with his breakfast. It wasn't till arms wrapped around his waist that he was pulled from his thoughts.

"What has you so upset? I thought you were happy about being my mate."

"I am happy, I wouldn't want it any other way it`s just…. I don't…. we can`t be together forever. I'm human Sebastian, I will get old and eventually die. You will stay the same for all eternity. I don't think it fair for you to watch me wither away when you know full well that I will eventually leave you when death takes me." Ciel looked down as tears started rolling down his face. he expected the demon to say something, but all he did was hold the young lord tighter. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Ciel couldn`t tell what the demon was thinking. He could see the love and sadness in his eyes but nothing to indicate what he thought about the situation.

"Would you say something damn it!"

Sebastian just looked down at him, "Ciel, I don't understand. Are you saying that you don't want us to be together?"

"No, Sebastian that's not what I want. I want us to be together. My Mother always said that love can`t be selfish. I love you Sebastian more than anything on this earth. But I don't want you to suffer when my mortality catches up with me. It`s not fair for you."

Sebastian sat quietly for a moment than looked at Ciel. "Your right, it doesn`t seem fair." Next thig Ciel knew was he was on his back with the demon looking down at him. "But my dear _Ciel,_ when have you known for a demon do be fair. I of all people know how this will end. But I want this time with you. I don't know where my selfish little lord went but I would like him back now. I don't want you to ever bring this up again. I might not have you forever but I would rather have this time knowing what love is than having lived out my existence without ever knowing you."

Ciel looked into Sebastian eyes and could see no trace of deception. The he remembered that the contract still applied. _Sebastian can never lie to me no matter if he wanted to or not._ Ciel smiled at the demon and closed the distance between their lips. When Ciel pulled away he smirked at the demon.

"If you want me to be selfish then I will. Now I do believe I have duties to attend to. Being my butler, I know that you do as well. So, if you wouldn`t mind I would like to get dressed and eat." Ciel slid out from under Sebastian.

"Of cores, my mate."

~two weeks later~

Ciel had finely came to grips that even though he would eventually die he would enjoy what time he had with Sebastian. He was currently in his office going over plans to expand sales to major cities in the United States. As he looked over the contracts Sebastian walked in with his lunch.

"Ciel, today we have a creamy potato and ham soup accompanied with tested baget slices. For the tea, we have an iced green tea."

"That will do Sebastian, you may go back to your other duties for now. I`m not to be disturbed unless it is of the utmost importance."

"Yes Ciel," as Sebastian turned to leave Ciel reached up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Did you think you could leave before you were done here?" Ciel smiled as he watched the demon turn. He closed his eyes as a pair of lips pressed against his. Ciel sighed as the lips left his and he watched the butler walk out the door. He looked back down at his paperwork. After about fifteen minutes the door opened again. Ciel didn't even look up.

"Sebastian, I said unless it was important."

"Oh, but my lord I am not your butler. But this is important." Ciel looked up in time to see the glint of glasses before a sharp pain went up his neck and he everything goes black.

 **Authors Note: I know its a cliff hanger but it is all I have written at this time. (I love you Heba and Atem)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian was just about to head to the kitchen when he felt a strange presence. He tried to concentrate on it but it was gone as soon as it appeared, it vanished. Sabastian thought nothing of it. It wasn't unusual for a random demon to stop and try for Ciel's soul. But just like every other time as soon as they sensed Sebastian, they ran off knowing there was no way they would take Ciel's soul from him. Sebastian just continued doing his daily routine. He polished the silver till there was not a smudge to be seen. He dusted the chandelier in the ball room and dining room. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for Ciel`s afternoon tea. He went to the kitchen and started a rich coffee cake and put a pot of water on the stove for the masters Earl gray. After the cake was ready and on a plate, he put everything on a tea cart and rolled it to Ciel's study. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch and saw that it wasn't even past 1 o`clock yet. _Ciel never sleeps this early in the day. What could he be up too?_ Sebastian opened the door and looked inside. The room was in order nothing seemed out of place. He looked at the desk and saw that the chair was facing the window. Sebastian rolled the cart into the room.

"Ciel, your tea is ready. I have made a chocolate coffee cake to go with your favorite brand of earl gray."

The chair did not move. When Sebastian made his was over to the desk, he turned the chair. In the place where Ciel was supposed to be sitting was a small jar. Sebastian pick up the jar and looked threw the clear glass. Inside the jar resided a small black spider. For the first-time Sebastian smelt the faint odor of a demon he knew and hoped to never deal with again. Sebastian`s eyes glowed red. As he went to the back to the kitchen. Tanaka, May-Rin, Bard and Finny were all sitting around the table eating lunch.

"I am informing you that me and the young master are going to London. I do not know when we will return, but I know we won't return before tomorrow. I expect the manor to be standing when we return."

Everyone stood up and saluted. "Yes sir."

Sebastian then walked to the front door. As soon as the door was shut, Sebastian took off. _There is only one place that I can think of that the spider would take him. Claude I swear if you hurt_ my _Ciel then you will wish that you never existed in the first place._

Sebastian came up on the harbor and jumped off and started to run across the water.

' _Sebastian!'_

Sebastian almost stopped in his tracks. The voice of his love was filled with fear. Never had anything, other than nightmares of his past, made Ciel this scared. _What is that bastard doing to him?_ It didn't seem possible but Sebastian's speed increased. He now had confirmation about where Ciel was. He was glad that he had guessed right. In the distance a small island came into view. Sebastian ran onto the beach and up to what might have once been a lavish mansion.

' _Sebastian, Please.'_

Sebastian could hear Ciel in his mind and with his ears even though the voice was soft. When he came on a stone courtyard he saw Ciel slumped on a stone bench in the middle, his eyepatch clenched in his hand. Sebastian ran up to him and saw his chest rise and fall in shallow breaths.

"So, you finally found your way here. I'm surprised it took you this long."

Sebastian whirled around to face the spider demon Claude. Black feathers started to fly through the air.

Claude chuckled. "Now there is no reason for that. You see I had no intention of harming your meal if that is what you think."

The feathers faded, Sebastian's eyes remained red with catlike pupils. "Then what do you want with my master? It's not like you can take his soul. His contract has yet to be complete."

"Though it is true I cannot have that delectable soul." Claude's glasses glistened as he chuckles again. "After tonight neither can you."

"What do you mean by that? How could you possibly keep me from what is rightfully mine?"

"I can keep you from eating this being's soul because there is no longer a soul to eat."

Realization dawned on Sebastian. He turned and touched his master. Indeed, there was no soul in the boy's body. Sebastian smiled at his young master. _The spider has no idea what he has done. He thinks he can torture me by doing this. But, in reality, he solved the one problem I had._ Sebastian ran the tips of his fingers down Ciel's cheek. Even unconscious the boy knew when his love touched him. The boy leaned into the touch and moaned.

"My lord, I do believe it is time for you to wake up." Sebastian watched as Ciel slowly opened his eyes. Sebastian was stunned by the bright red irises.

Cael's P.O.V.

Ciel woke on a stone bench in the middle of a rather poor excuse of a stone courtyard. He rubbed the back of his neck since it was still sore from when he was hit. _Where am I?_ Ciel realized that his eyepatch was still on. He pulled it off and opened his eye. But when he tried to speak Sebastian's name his voice didn't work. He tried all he could but no sound escaped his mouth. This scared Ciel. If he could not invoke the demons name, then Sabastian would not know where to find him. The sound of gravel moving made Ciel turn around. A dark shape made its way towards him. At first Ciel thought that it was Sebastian. But then Sebastian only wore glasses when he was in disguise. As the figure got closer Ciel notice distinct differences. The only thing similar between Sabastian and this being was the clothes. The face was wider and did not have as soft of features as Sebastian. His hair framed his face but not a single lock fell in front.

Ciel looked as serious as he could. He thought about asking who the being was but he remembered that his voice did not work. As Ciel watched his captor his eyes flashed from honey gold to red. _So, he is a demon. Must have something against Sebastian. Or he simply wants my soul. Sebastian thinks I don't know about the "visitors" we have every once in a while. I've seen the shadows and the red glowing eyes in the darkness of the woods. Sebastian has said that my soul is like the sweetest of candy. Any demon would want to consume it._ The demon stopped just a few feet away.

"You're probably wandering who I am. My name is Claud Faustus. If you have not guessed by now I am a demon. And no I am not going to steal your soul. You are just a pawn in my plan to make a certain Sebastian Michaelis suffer." The demon walked closer till only inches were in-between them. He reached forward to touch Ciel but Ciel just slapped the hand away. The demon's eyes glowed red.

"If you wish to speak then you will let me release you from the spell." Ciel nodded and let the Demon run the tips of his pointer and middle finger down his throat. When the fingers were removed Ciel looked up at Claude.

"How are you going to use me to make my butler suffer? What could you possibly do to me besides take my soul to make him suffer?"

"Simple, I end your pathetic _Human_ existence." Ciel watched in horror as his eyes glowed a brighter red. His fingernails grew as well as his teeth. Before Ciel could even move, Claude rushed forward and thrusted his claws into the earl's chest.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel felt fangs drive into his neck. Pain shot through every inch of his body. He then felt the claws and fangs being pulled out. A cold feeling overtook Ciel. He could not hold his eyes open any longer. As he laid his head down on the bench two words left his lips

"Sebastian, please." His head landed and everything went dark.

The next thing he felt was a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and moaned. Then a soft voice filled his ears.

"My lord, I do believe it is time for you to wake up." He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian's face staring down at him. He noticed a surprised look on his face.

"Sebastian what's wrong?"

"Master I have some news for you. It seems that a demon that has hated me since we were created has made it to where I can never eat your soul. He has locked away your soul and transformed you into a fellow being of darkness. You my young master are now a demon. So even after you have tasted your revenge I will be your butler for all time. I will serve you till the end of time its self."

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed I hope that you will tell your friends about my story. if you have an idea ill be glad to hear it. just because I don't use it in this story does not mean its not good. I'm always up for ideas for a different fanfic. if I use your idea ill give you props. I'm not into stealing things. well except time of your day. ill take as much of that as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I do not own anything but the plot.**

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian smirked as different emotions flashed crossed Ciel's face. Shock, disbelief, happiness and then finally lust. The older demon was surprised when the younger demon pressed his lips into his own. Sebastian wrapped his arms around that newborn demon's waist and kissed him back. He felt his little love's arms snake their way around his neck. Before the kiss got to deep Sebastian pulled away. He placed his forehead on Ciel`s.

In a small voice Ciel finally spoke. "Does this mean that the problem that I brought up a few days ago, is no longer an issue?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about you growing old and allowing death to take you from me. We can be together forever. Nothing can separate us."

"What are you two talking about?!"

Sebastian sighed. He stood up, picked up Ciel and turned to face the spider demon.

"How are you happy about this? I just robbed you of a meal. And why did he kiss you?"

"Claude, I guess you did not look at what had landed in your web before you tried to eat it. You of all people know what my Faustian Seal is." He removed his glove and held up the seal. "Does this look like a contract seal to you?"

Claude just stood there dumbfounded. Sebastian smirked and Ciel chuckled.

"Sebastian," The demon looked down at his love.

"Yes, my love."

"Are you telling me that this demon thought that making me a demon would make you suffer for the rest of eternity?"

"Why yes I do believe that to be his intent. Though to be fair on his part it's not like we flaunt our relationship. How could he have known?"

"I guess that is true. But can we leave now? I don't really like this place."

"Of course, my Love."

"Now just where do you think you are going?" Both turned their head to see a fuming Claude. His eyes glowed a bright red, his pupils catlike.

"I believe that we were headed back to the Phantomhive estate." Sebastian smirked as they watched the spider demon's eyes flash brighter for a second. "Now if you will excuse us." Sebastian turned with Ciel in his arms.

"You are not leaving here till you have suffered Crow!" Claude yelled so loud a stone column crumbled.

Sebastian rolled his red eyes. He set Ciel back down on the stone bench. "My love I ask that you keep your eyes shut for the count of 10. Don't open your eyes till I return for you." He watched the young earl nod his head and slide his eyes shut Sebastian then turned to face the spider demon.

Cael's P.O.V.

Ciel shut his eyes and leaned against the back of the bench. As he waited for the sound of battle to start he felt a soft feather brush past his cheek.

 _Ten..._

Ciel heard running and claws flying as growls filled the air. He felt the ground shake as dust filled the air

 _Nine…_

A wall crumbled as someone was slammed into it. A piece of rubble flew through the air and hit Ciel in the face drawing a bit of blood.

 _Eight..._

Ciel could tell that Sebastian was trying to keep the battle far away from him. Because the sounds of the two fighting slowly got a little fainter.

 _Seven..._

He heard the flapping of wings and he knew that Sebastian had taken his true Demon form.

 _Six..._

 _"_ _I wander why he wishes me not to see his true form? I'll have to ask him when we get back."_

 _Five…_

The sound of tearing flesh brought him out of thought. He heard a grunt but could not tell who it was that was wounded.

 _Four…_

He heard something bring dragged towards him. All he could do was pray that it was Sebastian dragging the object.

 _Three..._

Something plopped down in front of Ciel as feathers once again lightly flew across his face.

 _Two…_

The wind died down and Ciel felt a hand on his face.

 _One…_

"My love you can open your eyes now."

When Ciel opened his eyes, he looked down to see the mangled body of Claude. When he looked back up he saw the eyes of Sebastian. They had gone back to their normal maroon color. He smiled and pulled Sebastian down for a kiss. Ciel closed his eyes and felt his butler's strong arms wrap around his waist. Ciel pulled away and looked at Sebastian.

"Now that you have had your fun can we go home? This place is not suited for an earl like me."

He raised an eyebrow when Sebastian lightly chuckled. "It may not be fit for an earl. But it is just fine for a demon. This is where most of us come to eat the soul of those whose contracts have been fulfilled. How fitting that you should be turned here. Where every Demon becomes happy. Even for a little while."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Whatever let's just get home already."

Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's neck as the older demon ran across the island. Ciel felt water splash on his face as they raced across the water.

 **Authors Note: The next chapter will be the last one. I might make a sequel but I'm not sure yet. thank you all for reading my story and I hope you will read anything else I put out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: I am sorry this is a day late. I had a lot of stuff going on so I didn't get around to posting the chapter. The next chapter will be the last. I wish I didn't have to end but its life. I will and have written other fanfictions. (if you are a yugioh fan I have posted one shots). thank you all for your support and I hope you will tell your friends about me. **I don't own anything**.**

Ciel's P.O.V.

Sebastian's running only slowed when they arrived at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's neck.

"Sebastian please tell me this is not a dream. Tell me that I can stay with you forever. I don't want to wake if this is truly only a dream."

Ciel felt his loves arms tighten their hold on him. "No, my lovely mate. This is no dream. You are now a demon. A being of darkness. You are now free from the fear of death. Free to roam for the rest of time. Free to be with me till the end of time. Never will you leave my side and never will I leave yours."

Ciel smiled into Sabastian's neck. he had never been this happy. Not even when his parents were alive. He held Sebastian closer. _I will forever be with him. Nothing and no one will ever separate us. And if they try they will have to deal with me. I can defend myself now._ Ciel chuckled and looked Sebastian in the eye.

"What do you think Grell will do when he hears that I am now a demon? I'm sure he was counting on me dying then he could have you."

"I don't know but I don't care. You are mine and will forever be mine." Sebastian walked around to the stables and set Ciel down on a bench.

Ciel looked around in confusion. "Sebastian why are we here. Shouldn't we be headed inside?"

"Actually, I had no idea how long it would take me to get you back so I told everyone that we were headed to London and would not be back till tomorrow at the earliest. So, to keep up appearances I think that we should actually go to London."

"Ah I see. On the plus side, we will be alone. And I do think that tonight will be a lot of fun."

Ciel watches as Sebastian hooks a horse to a cart. When Sebastian opens the door Ciel smiles and steps in. He feels the carriage lurch forward. As the cart speeds down the road Ciel has time to think about things.

 _I'm so glad this is not a dream. To be with him forever is the best thing to ever happen to me._ Ciel thinks back to the island. _I have to ask him about his true from. Why he never wants me to see it. All I know is that it has something to do with a crow. Every time when he has me close my eyes feathers start to swirl._ An idea pop into his head. _Do I have a true form? I'm a demon now. So, it would make sense._ Ciel sighed, _just another thing to ask him._

Ciel was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when the cart came to a stop. He only came out of thought when a set of arms snaked their way around him. He smiled and leaned against his love.

"We are here my love." Ciel smiled and let Sebastian carry him into the town house.

Ciel felt lips against his ear and he shivered. "What had your mind so distracted?"

"Sebastian why do you not want me to see your true form?"

Sebastian sighed and set Ciel and a bed. Ciel hadn't noticed that they were in the bed room.

"I should have known you were going to ask that." Ciel watched as Sebastian sat beside him and grabbed his hand. "Ciel, it's because I don't want you to look at me any differently. My form is hideous, everyone that has seen it has looked at me in fear. I don't want you to fear me."

Ciel smirked, "Sebastian, how many who have seen your true form are still alive?"

"One, why?"

"Sebastian, I don't think they were looking at you with fear entirely because of your true form. It was because they knew that they had no chance of surviving. You only ever show your true form in a fight."

"Hmm, I never thought about that. Ciel do you want to see my true form?"

"Yes Sebastian, I do."

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian sighed and stood up. He walked to the middle of the room and turned to face Ciel.

"Ciel I don't want you to look at me any differently than you do now."

"Sebastian, I promise. I don't think anything could make me fear you. I know you would never hurt me so why would I fear you?"

Sebastian nodded and closed his eyes. Fathers swirled around him as his pants melted into a tight black leather as his shirt faded completely. Ebony black wings sprouted from his back. His nails turned to claws and fangs lengthened. His facile features sharpened a little. Horns that looked as if they were made of pure midnight grew from his head. A long whip like tail curled around him. His polished loafers melted and heightened into stiletto boots. His black hair grew shoulder length. When the transformation finished, Sebastian kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the frighten look on Ciel's face. He waited for the scream. He waited for any sign that Ciel would cower away from him.

"Sebastian look at me."

Sebastian opened his red cat-like eyes to see Ciel standing right in front of him.

"Sebastian, I wish I had seen this sooner. I wish I had known of this before I kissed you. Because…"

Sebastian's heart stung, he knew what his love was thinking. He looked down only to have Ciel force their eyes to meet. As he looked into Ciel's eyes, searching for the fear or discussed. He didn't see any of that. All he saw was love.

"Because I would have kissed you so much sooner. You are beautiful Sebastian." Sebastian shivered at the word. He stood still as Ciel looked him over. His breath hitched as a small hand slid its way across his chest.

"Beautiful..." Ciel's words were like music to Sebastian's ears. He closed his eyes when a second had joined the first. The hands traveled up and down his chest and arms. Sebastian was having a hard time controlling himself.

"Beautiful" Sebastian felt Ciel lightly touch his wings and almost lost it.

 **Authors note: I know what your thinking. 'Why? What is up with you and the cliff hangers?' Trust me I only do them when they are necessary. it was either ad a little to the end of this chapter or give you one last chapter. I hope you liked it and will read my other stories.**

 **Oh before I forget. I need you guys to comment YES or NO. I wont tell you for what that is a surprise. but it does have something to do with the next chapter. Hope you have an awesome day/night/afternoon/whatever time it is when you are reading this.**


	14. Authors Note

**Dear readers,**

 **This is not an actual chapter. but I don't know who actually reads my authors notes so I just doing this. I need your help in finishing this story. I have two endings but I can not decide which one to go with. I need you guys to comment YES or NO. at least one person. I will finish the chapter Friday so you have till then. I'm not telling you what you are saying yes or no to. that would ruin the fun and the mystery. Please help. the sooner I finish this story the sooner I can see if I can come up with an sequel.**

 **Thank you**

 **minight51**


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: The thing you voted on was whether or not I would give Ciel a true form in this story or in the sequel that I'm working on. I do not know when I will post it but there will be one. This is the last chapter. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER.**

Ciel's P.O.V.

"Ciel, you should know…" Ciel's finger tips dance across Sebastian's wings making the older demons breath hitch. "A demon's wings are the most sensitive part." Ciel smirked and continued to touch. Running his fingers over every feather. Ciel could tell that Sebastian's control was slowly slipping away. He didn't was the calm and controlled butler. He wanted the demon who would punish him for even the smallest tease. He ran his fingers over the tips of the wings then stepped back.

"Sebastian draw me a bath. I want to get every trace of that other demon off of me." Ciel smirked when Sebastian turned around. He could tell that the demon wanted him. _This is all part of my plan._

"Oh, and this is an order. You are not to touch me in any sexual manner till I say." Ciel walked past Sebastian, and let his fingers brush up against his wings again. He heard his mate growl as he walked into the bathroom. He sat on a stool n the corner as he watched Sebastian get the bath ready. He chuckled at the lustful glances Sebastian gave him from time to time. When the water was ready Ciel stood for Sebastian to undress him. Sebastian had gone back to his butler form. As the butler undid the buttons of Ceils shirt his fingertips just ever so lightly brushed against the young demon's skin. Ciel was trying his best to hold in a moan. _I forgot about that spell he put on my skin. All he has to do is touch me and I start to feel like this. He is not disobeying my orders either. That demon is always finding loop holes in my orders._

By the time Ciel actually got in the water he was having to bite his tongue to keep quiet. Things were not as bad when Sebastian had a cloth between his hand and Ciel's skin. But still Ciel could not wait for the bath to be over. Ciel closed his eyes when Sebastian started to wash his hair. When water pored over he knew that the bath was over. He stepped out of the tub and let Sebastian dry him off. Before Sebastian could dress him in his night clothes. Ciel walked out of the bathroom and straight to the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He smirked as Sebastian walked into the room. He knew the demon was beyond aggravated.

"Ciel, you know not to tease a demon. You know that when I can't control myself it is vary dangerous. I don't want to hurt you."

"Sebastian, might I remind you that I am no longer mortal. And I like it better when you lose yourself. I'm not fragile or weak. Now, take what you wish. I'm sure I deserve some kind of _punishment_. I haven't exactly been fair. But then when are demons fair." Ciel looked as Sebastian's eyes went catlike and he pounced. Ciel was now flat on his back with a possessive crow demon on top of him.

"If you want me to lose control then I will but don't say I didn't warn you." Ciel shuttered as Sebastian licked his lips. Ciel barely had time to breath before Sebastian attacked his lips with a harsh kiss.

Sebastian`s P.O.V.

Sebastian could not hold back anymore. _He thinks that he has all this figured out. He thinks he can handle a lot more now that he is a demon. Well my young master, let us test that theory._ Sebastian never gave Ciel a chance to fight back and took control of the kiss from the start. He felt Ciel's hands enter his hair but Sebastian grabbed both of the young demon's hands in one of his own and placed them above his head. The older demon used his free hand and lightly racked his claws down Ciel's chest making him moan and arch his back. Sebastian brock the kiss and immediately attacked Ciel's neck. the demon harshly nipped and bit every inch of Ciel's neck, leaving small nicks in his porcelain skin. Sebastian felt the young one squirm under him and buck up making them both groan in pleasure.

"Seb-Sebastian…" Sebastian smirked as Ciel tried to speak through the moans. "Yo-you're t... to dresses for…. For this"

The butler chuckled, "Still trying to hold some form of control? I've taught you well, _master_." Sebastian put as much sarcasm into that one word he felt his charge galp and squirm even more under him. "But a suppose you are right in this."

Ciel's P.O.V.

Ciel listened as Sebastian chanted in a unknow tongue. When he stopped, the young lord watched his lover let go of his hands and sit up. but when he tried to move his hands he found them stuck. He looked up to see a small black cord attaching his wrists to the headboard. A soft chuckle brought his attention back to Sebastian.

"Did you think I would just let your hand free? My, I thought you knew me better than that _Ciel._ " The way he had said Ciel's name sent shivers down his spine.

Ciel watched the butler slowly, ever so slowly, took of his clothes. First his waist coat, he slipped it off and neatly laid it on it on the back of a chair. He then un did the vest and placed it on top of the waist coat. With every piece of clothing he pulled off he took the time to neatly fold it or drape it over the back of the chair. Ciel knew why he was doing this. He was teasing Ciel like he had been teased. The young Earl squirmed and pulled against his binds.

"Don't bather, that is a spell to hold any weak demon. And since you were just born…" Sebastian's chuckle made Ciel shiver. The older demon, now fully naked, started walking towards Ciel. "You are not very strong yet."

Ciel could not help but moan at the sight of his mate. He watched as the demon crawled slowly across the bed and over to him. His breath hitched as Sebastian sat on him and grinded against him.

"I've told you never to tease a demon. It's never a very good idea."

"Then what are you doing?" Ciel groaned as Sebastian leaned down and licked and nipped at his neck.

"Touché, now close those eyes till I say. If you are a good little mate, then I might just let you come tonight."

Ciel knew he had pushed his luck far enough, so he shut his eyes. He felt lips lock onto his pulse point. As the lips moved Ciel found it harder and harder to keep his eyes shut. He wanted to see the being that made his skin feel like it was on fire. A sudden heat and wetness around his right nipple made his back arch. He felt teeth drag across his hardening nub. When the lips moved to his other nub he moaned loudly and he didn't care how undignified he sounded. It wasn't long before he felt the lips move down nipping and sucking his skin. Suddenly, he felt nothing. Sebastian's lips just left his skin. He wanted to open his eyes but he knew Sebastian, to open them would not be a smart idea. Just as soon as the lips left they came back. Wrapping around his member and sucking hard. Ciel tried to buck his hips up but strong hands prevented him from doing so. Ciel felt teeth on the underside of his member and threw his head back moaning. His head thrashed back and forth as Sebastian abused his member. The young demon pulled on the ropes. Oh gods, he wanted to touch his mate. He wanted to tug on those ebony locks. But the binds on his hands were just too strong. Ciel could feel himself reaching his end.

"Sebas… tian, I I'm go…ing to… GAH!" The older demon started to suck harder. Ciel felt lip covered teeth run up and down his member. Sebastian gave one more hard suck, sending Ciel over the edge. Ciel came, screaming the name of his mate. Pulling as hard as he could at the binds but not making a change.

"Ciel you should know you taste amazing." The voice of his mate washed over Ciel's ears. He felt Sebastian lean over him and soon felt the other demon's breath roll over the skin of his face. "Ciel, you can open your eyes." The panting boy opened his eyes and looked at his mate. The crow demon had changed into his true form. His black wings laid around them like a canopy. Ciel wished he could touch the plumage.

Ciel was surprised when Sebastian's lips pushed against his own but soon started kissing back. Ciel was so entranced by the kiss that he never noticed the finger rubbing the outside of his entrance. And he barely noticed the slick digit enter. Not long after that the second finger entered and Ciel moaned into the kiss. Seconds later the third finger entered and stretched the boy even further. Ciel was pulling at his binds trying his hardest to brake free. Oh, how he wanted to touch his mate. Feel the muscles move under his hand. His wished he could break the binds. He felt the fingers leave him and he knew what was coming next. But all he felt was something probing at his entrance.

"Say what you want Ciel. I want you to beg for it."

"Sebastian, please, gods please. I need you in me. Ple...ah!" before he could even finish his sentence, he was thrusted into hard. He felt Sebastian sill for a moment before starting a slow but hard pace. Ciel's back arched and he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. The new position let him be filled even more. A few more thrusts and Ciel felt a wave of pleasure as that bundle of nerves inside of him was struck.

"Kami, Sebastian there. Harder… faster, please." He arched his back as he felt his prostate get struck harder and faster with every thrust of Sebastian's hips.

That's when he felt it a sharp pain in his lower back and on his head. He pulled at the binds on his hands and this time they broke. Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's shoulders. He heard the demon chuckle but could not tell why. Ciel was groaning as Sebastian reached between them and started pumping his member in time with the thrusts. When Sebastian bit into his shoulder, Ciel just went over the edge. He dug his finger nails into his mate's shoulder when he felt the warmth of his release inside of his. They both stilled as they rode the wave of their orgasm. After a few minutes, he felt Sebastian remove himself from him. When Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel the young demon just cuddled into his mate. He felt fingers run through his hair and started to make a purring sound.

Sebastian chuckled. "What a fitting reaction, considering what you are."

Ciel just looked at his mate. "Are you calling me a cat?"

"Yes I am. And what a beautiful cat you make."

"I am not a cat Sebastian. last time I checked I was a demon."

Sebastian just chuckled again. "My dear Ciel, I can tell you right now that you are both. Just take a look behind you."

Ciel turned to look at a mirror hanging on the wall. He gasped at what was staring back at him. His ears had moved to the top of his head and turned into cat ears that matched his hair. And sprouting from his lower back was a tail! It was long and the same color as his hair. The fur was not quite fluffy but it did not lay flat either. Ciel turned to look at Sebastian.

"I'm sure you could not be happier." Ciel scooted back over and buried his face in Sebastian's chest. he then felt strong arms wrap around him.

"I have to admit I do not mind this form, though it was the last thing I thought you would be."

"Then I guess you will want me in this form as often as possible?"

"Why of course, but as you get more control you get to choose when you enter your true form. As I'm sure you can guess, it is much too easy to change while doing this kind of activity."

Ciel chuckled, "Yes I did." Ciel then yawned and curled up into Sebastian.

"Get some sleep love. We have the rest of time to talk."

The last thing that Ciel heard before falling into a deep sleep where in his opinion the world's most beautiful words. "I love you my mate.

 **Authors Note: Thank yo for reading my story I hope that you will read my other stories. Id like to thank every one who gave me ideas when I was stuck. I love you peoples.**


	16. Hello readers

**Hey, its me minight. I'm posting this to inform you that I will be posting a sequel to this story. It will not be posted till after June but it is coming. I hope you will read it. Its called Fidelis returns. The name will make sense when you read it. See you in a month.**

 **Your sempi ;P,**

 **minight**


	17. Sequel Now Posted

Hey all my awesome fans. Your patience has paid off. The sequel to this story is now posted. It is called Fidelis Returns. As you read you will get the name. hope you read it.


End file.
